High School Crush
by september25
Summary: Rated: MA. in later chapters AU. Luke and Noah are high school seniors, but Luke is dating someone else. Will Noah win over his true love? Some chps. contain: Language, character death, sex, and violence, drug/alcohol usage. Please review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Luke waited for the school bus at the end of the driveway tapping his foot. He couldn't wait to see his boyfriend at school. They had began dating six weeks, just after senior high started last September. They were both eighteen.

Luke recalled the first day of school. He was sitting in the back of the classroom when HE walked in. He scanned the room and met Luke's eyes. He took the seat right in front of Luke. He had longish wavy dark hair that he swept to the left, but had fallen into his blue eyes. Luke could smell Irish spring soap. Luke watched him reach in his bag for his notebook. He then turned around, much to Luke's surprise, and asked for a pencil. Luke had seen at least three pencils in his bag, but reached into his backpack and took one out. He held it out to the alluring guy staring at him. He reached for the pencil and Luke held on it a little longer than he wanted to. Luke couldn't tear his soft brown eyes away from his blue eyes. There were a few other gay teens, but none that took his interest. The people in school were pretty tolerant.

His voice was deep and husky. 'Hi, I'm Drake Dramon.'

'Hi, I'm Luke Snyder.' Luke let go of the pencil. Drake smiled at Luke and turned back around. All through class, Luke stared at Drake's broad shoulders and the nape of his neck. Luke watched his body move under the black tee shirt he was wearing. He totally spaced out the whole class and missed the directions for the assignment due tomorrow. Luke tapped on Drake's muscular shoulder. He turned around to face him, resting his forearm across Luke's desk.

'Yes Luke? Need something?'

'Umm, could you tell me what the assignment was, I couldn't hear.'

'Read the first two chapters and answer the questions at the end of each chapter.' Drake smiled knowing that the teacher was loud and clear and had even written it on the board.

'Thanks'. Luke replied smiling. What's your next class?'

Drake checked his schedule. 'It looks like English.'

'Cool, me too.'

They walked to class together talking. It turned out that they had a lot in common and most of their classes together.

Luke needed a tutor in Science class. Drake offered to help him out after school at Luke's house. Their studying there became frequent.

Two weeks later, while studying, their legs touched. Luke was waiting for Drake to move it away.

Drake pushed his leg against Luke's more firmly. Luke's leg felt like it was on fire where Drake's leg touched his. He had never had a boyfriend and wondered if this would be his first.

He bit down on the pencil in his mouth and smiled.

Drake looked at Luke. He was looking delicious, gnawing his pencil. He sighed and kept writing.

Luke threw down his pencil and ran his fingers through his hair.

'Why does this Science crap have to be so hard?'

'It's not that bad once you learn the rules of Science.' Drake said laughing at Luke's frustration.

'Yeah, well I hate it.' Luke pushed his chair back. He went to the fridge and got two soda's out. He handed one to Drake and opened his.

'That's why I'm here, to help you.

'It sucks ' Luke pouted.

'Let's get done we're almost there, Luke'

They finished their homework without anymore outbursts from Luke.

'Well, I guess I'll be going Luke.'

'I'll walk you out.' Luke said getting up.

Luke and Drake walked down the driveway to Drake's car. Luke opened the driver's side door for him. Drake thanked him and leaned into Luke. Luke's heart fluttered as Drake kissed him ever so lightly on the lips. Luke placed his hands on Drake's waist and pulled him closer. They kissed again, tasting the sugary soda on each others' tongue. They continued to kiss with more confidence and determination. Luke moved his hands around Drake's neck. This was the best thing that ever happened to him. Luke was thinking. Drake was thinking the same thing.

They both spoke at the same time. 'That was amazing!' Then laughed at each other.

Luke said 'That was my first kiss, Drake.'

'Me too.' He answered

Luke walked, or rather, floated, back into the house.

They had become practically inseparable. Their parents were content that their son's were happy. Drake's parents really liked Luke. Lilly and Holden were pleased to see Luke with such a nice and polite boy.

The bus came and stopped for Luke. Luke climbed aboard and sat next to his best female friend Jennifer. He had known her since kindergarten when he would play house with her in the classroom. She was the first one he came out to when he was fourteen. He was so grateful that she was so supportive and helpful.

'Hi Jennifer, How are you?'

"Hi Luke. I'm great. How's your boyfriend? Jennifer asked

'He's fine. Thanks for asking." Luke replied

Luke felt weird. He looked to his side and saw some tenth graders talking. He turned all the way around and saw someone staring at him. He quickly looked away. Jennifer reached her hand to Luke's blond head, smoothing down his hair in the back.

'You've got wind blown hair, Luke. Let me fix it.' He turned his head and looked her straight in the eyes and smiled his signature lop sided grin. She ran her fingers through his hair combing it down and pushing it to the right, out of his gorgeous brown eyes.

'Thanks, you're a sweetheart.' Luke said

;No problem.'

'Can you turn around and check out that guy back there for me? Is he still staring at me?'

'Ohh..the hot, dark haired guy? Who is he? He's staring at us both.' She whispered into Luke' ear.

'I don't know Jen, but it's a little creepy.'

'He just looks lonely to me.' she replied.

'Well, then you can go cheer him up.' he told her smiling

The bus reached the school and they got off.

'See ya in Science class, Luke.'

'Bye' he waved.

Luke walked toward Drake. He always waited by the bike racks for a kiss before they entered the school. Drake and Luke kissed as the dark haired guy walked past staring at them. He had on black jeans and a form fitting red long sleeved shirt. Drake checked his ass as he sauntered by.

Luke asked 'Do you know who that guy is?'

.

Drake answered 'No, he's in our class though.'

'Which one?'

'English, I think . He's only been here since yesterday. Why?'

'Nothing, he just gives me the creeps is all.' Luke replied

'Oh, are you a little scared?' Drake pulled Luke close and kissed his neck. He whispered in

Luke's ear. ' I'll protect you.' Then stuck his tongue in it.

Luke playfully pushed him. 'Let's go in.'

They held hands as they walked to first period class.

They got into trouble in Social Studies class for talking.

They skipped lunch to make out behind the school.

So far it was an eventful day for the both of them.

The hair on the back of Luke's hair tingled in English class. He turned and saw the guy on the bus looking at him then quickly look away. Luke furrowed his brow and tuned around. Drake, who was sitting next to Luke, elbowed him in the ribs. "Pay attention, Luke.' Drake whispered.

Luke had gym class opposite days than Drake. What he wouldn't give to see Drake in his underwear, or naked in the showers. His tanned body, legs and stomach.

Luke's stomach did flip flops every time he thought about how his first time would feel. They were both virgins.

Luke went to his locker and grabbed his wife beater shirt and shorts. He took off his shirt just as 'he' came in with a bag of clothes. 'He' looked at Luke and smiled out of the corner of his mouth and said 'Hi.'

Luke said 'Hi" back at him.

'He took the locker right next to Luke and opened it. He was taller than Luke, but not by much. His hair was short and gelled. He undressed and got dressed quickly then glanced at a half naked Luke.

He went into the gym leaving Luke alone to get dressed. Luke grabbed a basketball and joined the class in the gym. They warmed up dribbling, then divided into teams. Luke scored a few times with the dark haired guy guarding him. Probably because I have a boyfriend. Luke thought. 'He' probably didn't want to accidentally 'touch' him and get a bad case of the gay. Luke laughed at his own joke.

When class was done, Luke was the first one in the shower. He began to get paranoid that 'he' would come in and stare at him. Luke quickly washed his body and grabbed a towel and got back to his gym locker. The more Luke thought about it the more he guessed that he looked at 'him' the same amount of times. Maybe Luke was freaking 'him' out by looking back at him in class. 'God I sound like a psycho!' He thought to himself.

Luke was getting dressed and had his pants on when 'he' walked in and stripped naked for the showers in front of Luke. 'He' was all sweaty from playing b-ball, his hair clung to his forehead and the nape of his neck. Luke noticed, also, from the corner of his eyes that 'he' had a really lean, hard, muscular stomach and abs. 'Holy shit!' Luke shouted in his head as he blushed bright red. 'He' had a big, thick cock and it wasn't even hard. Luke let out the breath he was holding. "He' looked over at Luke. Luke quickly turned his head. He quickly threw on his shirt and shut his locker and quickly left the locker room. He stopped right outside and leaned against the wall gasping and closed his eyes. He hadn't checked anyone in the shower on purpose before. It was the only cock he had ever seen close up before.

He felt lips on his lips.

He opened his eyes and said 'Drake! How's it going?'

'Good , Do you want to go to the diner after school? We did miss lunch, your kisses didn't fill me up.'

'Me either, it's a date.'

'Luke,' He whispered 'You look so hot when your hair is wet.' He touched Luke's hair and kissed him again.

"Thanks Drake. You look pretty good too. Let's go.'

Drake drove them to the diner. They talked about the upcoming holidays and school over burgers and fries. Drake paid and Luke left a generous tip.

They decided to go for a walk at a nearby park. Hand in hand, they walked through the colorful fall foliage. The sun was starting to set And the sky was a brilliant splash of orange, pinks and purples

'Its so beautiful here Luke. Drake stopped to face Luke.

'Yes it is, very romantic too. Come here.' Luke replied

Drake leaned into Luke and dove his tongue into Luke's mouth. Luke caught it between his teeth, smiling.

Drake stared into Luke's playful eyes. Luke let his tongue go, laughing. Drake spanked him on the ass. They both were getting cold. Huddled together, they walked back to Drake's car. While they were waiting for heat, they made out. Finally, it got warm and Drake drove Luke home, kissed him good night and left.

Luke grabbed some cold pizza, a soda, and and went to his room. He sat up reading his Social Studies book. Then crawled under the covers and thought about Drake. He is so fun and kind, not to mention cute too. He soon fell asleep.

The tall dark haired guy with black tight pants and red tee shirt came up to him. He undressed Luke and kissed him. Luke undressed him and stared at the size of his erection. It was humongous. 'He' said 'I know you're yearning for me, Luke'. Luke touched 'his' hard erect penis. It was beautiful, smooth and sticky on the tip. Luke ran his hands up and down the length of 'his' shaft. Luke knelt in front of 'him' He opened his mouth widely and eagerly stuck his cock into his mouth. "He' moaned and Luke woke up.

'Shit' He whispered. He got up and snuck into the bathroom to wash off then changed his boxers.

Yearning for him? Luke thought 'he' was good looking but 'yearning' for 'him'? Just because he was mildly attracted to 'him' didn't mean ...hmmm.. It was just because he was the first guy he saw naked...God.. He forced himself to think of Drake. He really yearned for Drake. The guy in the dream was just another kind of yearning. Just Another Yearning. Luke giggled, J.a.y. That's what his name should be. An anagram. He fell back asleep.

Luke got up in the morning and took a shower. He had a flash back of the dream he had of 'Jay'. He shook his head. No, that's not right. Drake is definitely his first yearning.

He ate breakfast with his family.

He got on the bus and sat next to Jennifer. He glanced back at 'Jay'. 'Jay smiled at him and Luke forced one back. What was 'Jay's deal? He probably had a hard time making friends as quiet as he was.

'Hi Jennifer how are ya?'

'I'm doing really well, thanks. Your hair looks awesome today. Are you checking out that senior again?'

'No.'

'Okay...liar. So, are you ready for the Science test today?'

Luke looked at her in amazement. 'You're kidding, right? That's today? I'm so freakin' tired I forgot.'

'It's today.' She bent down and got her notebook out of her bag.

She and Luke crammed with their heads together until the bus stopped.

They rose out of the seat.

'Good luck, Luke.'

'Thanks for helping me, Jennifer.' Luke kissed her on the cheek. 'See you in class.'

They got off the bus. Luke immediately walked over to Drake. Gave him a kiss on the lips and hugged him.

'Jennifer just reminded me about the Science test today. So I'm going to study during lunchtime okay?' Luke told Drake.

'Sure.' He said, then whispered 'There's scary guy'.

'Oh, Jay... umm. ..him? He's not so scary. My mind was working in overdrive. I probably creeped him out.

'His name is Jay?'

'Uh, no... I don't know his name. I kinda feel bad for him though. Transferring to a new school during senior year? That's harsh. I think he just wants some friends.'

'Yeah or he's totally freaked out by us showing affection in public.' Drake said as they walked into the school.

Luke and Drake sat in the back of the English room. 'Jay' sat near the middle. Everyone was taking notes while the teacher went over poetry and writers such as Frost, Poe and Dickinson.

Their assignment for tomorrow was to write a limerick. Luke wrote one right away. Luke loved to write anything. He wanted a job in journalism after he graduated college. He noticed 'Jay' looking at him intently. Luke glanced at Drake. He was still writing and erasing. Luke glanced back at 'Jay'. He smiled at Luke. Luke smiled back. 'Jay' turned around.

Drake and Luke were walking out when Mr. Michaels called Luke to come to his desk.

'I guess I'll see you later, bye Drake.'

'Bye' he smiled.

Luke walked over to Mr. Michael's desk.

'You're a talented poet Luke, I was wondering if you would help some of the seniors who are having trouble? I told them to set up a time with you if you, don't mind that is.

"No, Mr. Michaels, you know I'd love to help. I love writing. Poems are pretty easy.'

"Thank you Luke. I'll see you in class tomorrow.'

As Luke promised he sat in an empty classroom with Drake to study for next periods Science test. Drake wanted to get all touchyfeely. Luke kept pushing him away.

'Dammit Drake!! I have to pass this class to get into college. My grade point average is going to slip!'

'Okay, Jeez. I just wanted a kiss.'

'Just one?' Luke queried.

.'Mmm... two then.' Drake replied.

He leaned over Luke's desk and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

'Now for the other one.'

Drake smiled He pulled Luke up so he was standing face to face with him. Luke tilted his head and moved into Drake's body. They kissed heatedly while Drake grabbed Luke's ass and pulled his hips in close to his. They both felt an amazing sensation between them as their erections pushed into each other. Soon the bell rang and they broke apart.

'Shit, Drake you better hope I pass!'

They walked to class, waved at Jennifer, and took seats near the front. They sat in silence scribbling hurriedly. Everyone had left their tests on Mrs. Cornell's desk. Luke finished as the bell rang and turned his test in. He did the best he could and that's all he could do. He walked to his locker when the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He felt the need to turn around, like a magnet drawn to another. "Jay' was standing there and about to turn away when Luke gazed into his eyes.

' Hi' Luke said tensely.

'Umm.. I'm sorry to bother you Luke' He began , his face flushing, his voice just above a whisper. 'but Mr. Michaels told me maybe you could help me catch up in poetry? If you're too busy, I understand. I just transfered here. I'm so far behind and have a lot of catching up to do. I don't want to use up all your time or anything. I've tried to ask you before but it seemed like you were occupied.

'Uuhh..sure. When?' Luke stared into 'Jays' blue eyes.

'That's your call. I'll take anything you can give me.'

Luke's heart fluttered 'I'm free tonight if you want to ride the bus home with me. I can drive you home afterwards. Or you can come later, it doesn't matter to me.'.

'Okay that's great, I'll just call my dad and tell him I'll be home later.'

He stepped back and phoned his dad.

Drake came walking up to Luke and kissed him while 'Jay' watched as soon as Luke noticed, 'Jay' turned away and began to speak into the phone.

Drake asked 'Are you ready to go.?

Luke acted flustered 'Actually I am going to ride the bus home and help 'Jay'...um.. sorry what's your name?

'Noah, Noah Mayar. He held out his hand to Drake. Drake shook it and introduced himself.

Noah looked at Luke quizzically.

'Nice to meet you Noah. Luke I'll see ya tomorrow.' He kissed him goodbye and left.

'Sorry, he's very affectionate and outgoing.' Luke said to Noah.

'Oh, It doesn't bother me. We better catch the bus though before it leaves.'

They grabbed their bags, ran out the door, and just made it on the full bus.

Luke squirmed up to Jennifer and Noah took the outer edge of the seat. Luke could feel Noah's leg against his as they were cramped in together. He could feel every breath Noah took. He could smell his cologne. 'Stop it' He told himself.

Luke introduced his BFF, Jennifer, to Noah.

'Nice to meet you Noah'

'You too Jennifer.'

Jennifer studied Luke's face. He made a goofy face at her and she laughed.

'How do you think you did on the test?' She asked.

"Uugghh' Luke said laying his head on her shoulder. 'I don't know. I'm hoping for a 'b' but probably a 'c+'

As long as his ear was right by her mouth she whispered 'What's up with Noah? Do you like him? '

He whispered back ' I'm helping him.'

'With what? She whispered and giggled.

'What?' Luke thought. What was she thinking about?

He lifted his head and looked at her as if to say what the hell... When he saw her smile and wink at him.

"I am not into him' he whispered into her ear as he moved her hair out of the way.

'I have Drake.'

'Okay' she smiled. 'My stop boys.' she announced and stood up.

Noah stood up to let her out but Luke was still thinking about what she said.

She stepped over his legs almost falling in his lap.

'You're such a gentleman, Luke' she said sarcastically, laughing at the faraway look in his eyes.

'What? He asked, but she was gone.

Luke slid over and Noah sat next to him.

Luke and Noah got out of the bus at Luke's house. They went inside and found his little sisters playing with play dough on the kitchen table.

"Great, well where should we go now?' He wondered aloud. 'Let's just go into my bedroom. It's quiet in there. Come on."

Noah followed Luke into the bedroom and stood by the door. Luke threw his bag on the bed and told Noah to come in and sit down. Luke closed the door and sat on his bed. Noah sat at the end of the bed and shuffled through his notebook for all of his assignments. He showed Luke some of the harder ones.

'I can write an ode and a sonnet or haiku but what is a ghazal or a villanelle?

'Here I can show you'. He got a poetry book off his shelf and studied it with Noah. They wrote some poems together and got through most of the assignments that he needed to catch up on.

'Your really good at this Luke.'

'Thank you, I have a passion for any type of writing so it comes easy to me. So, where are you from?'

'Branson., Missouri.'

'I've lived here my whole life.'

'Can I ask you... how did you meet Drake?'

'Aahh..heh...like this. We would study together, he would help me with Science and it just happened for us."

'Is there someone you want to date? I could introduce you to someone if you wanted help.

It must be hard moving huh?'

'No there's no one I want to date yet but thanks. It is hard, I miss all my old friends and I'm kind of shy if you haven't noticed already.'

' Well you've made three friends today so don't put yourself down. You seem like a very nice person, Noah.'

Noah started packing up his belongings. 'Thanks a lot for the help. I really appreciate you taking the time out of your day.'

'No problem.'

Luke borrowed his moms' car and was driving Noah home when he asked 'By the way, who is Jay? '

Luke's breath caught in his throat. 'Who? I don't know any Jay's'

'You started to introduce me to your boyfriend as Jay.' Noah watched Luke driving.

'Oh, it was just a mistake, Noah.'

Luke pulled into Noah's lit driveway. He thanked Luke again and got out. He sauntered up to the door and entered his house.

A thought went through his head as he pulled away, He had gym with Noah tomorrow.

Luke drove away thinking about how he could get Noah out of his shell and meet some nice girls. Jennifer would know some. She had tons of friends.

Luke sped to Drake's house. He went to the door and knocked. Drake was surprised to see Luke.

'Wanna go for a drive?' Luke asked.

'Sure.'

Luke drove them to a secluded area and parked. They began to kiss. Luke reached down and put his hand over Drake's crotch.

'Luke? I thought we were going to wait?'

'I can't wait Drake, Can I... please?'

Drake blew out all of the air in his lungs causing his hair to blow out of his eyes only to rest there again. He looked at Luke and smiled.

'If you're sure...'

'Oh I'm sure.'

Luke kissed Drake and undid his belt and zipper.

Drake pulled his pants down half way. His erection sprung out. Luke had never done this before. He looked at Drake. He looked at Drake's dick and touched it. He began to stroke it. Drake moaned 'Luke, that feels sooooo good.' Luke bent over and stuck his tongue on the tip. It was smooth and smelled like Irish Spring soap. He licked it eliciting another moan from Drake. Luke put Drake's whole dick in his mouth causing a gag reflex. He pulled his mouth away as Drake told him to just relax. Luke tried again. He slowly and gradually sucked his dick into his mouth. Drake held Luke's head and moved it up and down on his shaft until Luke got into the rhythm. Drake bucked his hips up and down in time with Luke's head. Drake warned 'Luke , I'm almost there.' Luke lifted his head and kept pumping with his hand as Drake came within seconds all over his thighs. Luke grabbed some fast food napkins from the glove box and helped Drake clean up.

'Was that okay? Luke asked.

'Are you kidding?! That was fantastic for a first try. It's your turn now.'

He kissed Luke deeply and reached for Luke's zipper. Luke pushed his hand away gently.

'No, I have to get home for supper, I was just dropping off Noah.'

'How is Noah?'

He's actually very nice, but terribly shy. I'm gonna ask Jennifer if she knows any one that would be interested in a blind double date'

'You mean with us.'

'Yes. He's very quiet too. If we were there we could fill in the lapse in the conversation.

'Point taken. Now get me home before I'm hard again.

Luke started the car and they drove off. He kissed Drake goodnight and drove home.

He grabbed some cold pizza and a soda out of the fridge. He sat on the couch, ate and watched some t.v. Then went to bed.

He dreamed about Noah again but called him 'Jay' in his dream. They were lying on Luke's bed making out instead of studying.

He woke up in the morning determined to get Noah a date. He showered and ate. He took his bag and jacket and went to wait for the bus.

The bus pulled up and he got on. He told Jennifer he was going to sit with Noah. He walked to the back of the bus and sat next to him.

"Hi Noah. I was wondering, if you feel comfortable enough to go out on a blind date, maybe this Friday? Drake and I would come too. Just to get you out to meet some other seniors.

'Umm..sure ..okay you guys will come and not bail on me?'

'I wouldn't bail. That's cruel.'

'What's your type?' Luke asked

'My type?'

'Yes your type. Tall, short, blond, brunette, red headed...'

Luke? I don't really have a type. I guess blondish, not taller than me. I don't want to look up.

'That's easy. How about cheerleader, genius, geek, goth, bimbo...?'

Noah wiggled in his seat and whispered so no one but Luke could hear.

'Guy.'

Luke opened his eyes wide and smiled 'I never would have thought...Wow...okay well that's easy then. Drake is having a party while his parents jet off for the weekend. We'll pick you up on Saturday okay. It's just guys Noah, no girls allowed.'

'Cool.' Noah answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Noah sat next to Luke and Drake in English class. Mr. Michaels asked Luke to help out Jake with his poems.  
He was a friend that Luke had partied with last year. Luke took his notebook and sat next to him. Luke told Jake about the party at Drake's house on Saturday. 

Bring a date.' Luke told him. 

'I will. I've been dating Evan. He graduated last year and is going to college.' Jake said excitedly.

'Do you think he has a single friend for Noah over there?'

I'm sure he does. What's he like? Jake asked nodding towards Noah.  
  
"He's actually really nice, a little quiet until you get to know him. Luke responded. 'He just moved here from Missouri. He doesn't have many friends yet, aside from Drake, me and Jennifer. I just want him to have some fun. Oh, and he likes blonde's. Tell Evan okay ?

'Sure. Now let's write poems.

Drake and Noah were working together on poems also. 

Drake asked Noah " Have you ever been on a blind date before?'

'Yes, but it didn't work out.

Drake asked 'Why? Didn't you hit it off?

'Yeah, we did, but he... well I'll just say he moved with strange people, after about a month I broke it off.'

'Well, I'm sure Luke will come up with someone to your liking.' __

'Maybe.' __

Noah was nowhere to be seen in gym class. 'Thank God.' Luke thought. He couldn't bear to see Noah's lean, tall, built, naked body right now. Luke changed, then hit the gym.

Drake was waiting outside the gym for Luke. Drake gave him a peck on the cheek.

'What's that for?' Luke asked.

'Because I couldn't stop thinking about you all day. The way you went down on me, it was so surreal. God, Luke I'm getting hard just thinking about it now. Do you want to catch a move tonight? Then I can slurp on you afterwards.'

'Tonight? Don't you have to get the house ready for tomorrow night?' Luke questioned.

Drake answered. 'I have all day tomorrow to pick up.'if you don't want to go out, just tell me.'

'No, I'll go. I want to see Sweeney Todd though.'

You really have a thing for Johnny don't you? You practically drooled when we rented 'Before Night Falls'. It wasn't that good. I never thought cross dressing would turn you on. Drake teased.

That just shows how versatile he is and you could see part of his ass! That was hot! Luke replied.

'Yeah, I think you have a crush.'

Mmm...I beg to differ.' Luke laughed as he turned red.

Well, let's get you home. I'll pick you up once I check out the movie times.'

Drake kissed Luke good by and drove off.

Luke did his homework, ate with his family, and later he showered and got dressed.

Drake picked him up at eight. Luke gave him a kiss hello and they sped off for the theater. Luke paid for the tickets. Drake paid for popcorn and drinks then got a bunch of napkins and two straws. 

'Where do you want to sit?' Luke asked Drake.

'You know where... in the back row, dipstick.' Drake laughed as they climbed the stairs.

Luke followed him. They sat in the middle of the empty last row.  
__

_'_Tomorrow is gonna be a blast.' Drake said.

'I just hope Jake's boyfriend can find Noah a date.'

'I'm sure he will Luke. If not,... there's plenty of other guys coming. Don't worry about it.'

"I'm not worried. I just want Noah to meet someone and have a good time. That's all.

'Well, don't obsess about it.' He teased.

'I'm not, Drake.' Luke said seriously.

'Shut up, the movie is starting.' Drake smiled.

Drake fed Luke popcorn, shoving some down his shirt. Luke took a small handful and stuffed it down the front of Drakes pants.

Drake uttered 'You are sooo going to eat that Luke. I paid for the popcorn. Don't let it go to waste.

Luke looked at Drake startled. 'Here? Now? You're kidding, right?

Drake undid his pants and covered up his lap with his jacket.

Luke looked around nervously. 'okay.'

Luke ducked under the jacket. He pulled Drakes erection out of his pants. Drake reached under and handed Luke some of the napkins he had obtained from the lobby. Luke clutched them in his unoccupied hand. Luke ate some of the popcorn brushing his cheek innocently against Drake's dick. He took Drake slowly into his mouth. Drake leaned back and rubbed Luke's ass. Luke increased his sucking. He bobbed his head faster. Drake writhed under Luke's head and tapped his back. Luke pulled his head away and placed the napkins over the top of drakes dick. He kept jerking him off until Drake moaned and came. squeezing Luke's ass hard. Luke wiped him off and stuck the sticky napkins in his empty soda cup. Luke came out from under the jacket. Drake zipped and buttoned his pants. He took Luke's head and planted a kiss on his mouth, sliding his tongue between Luke's lips.  


'Let me do you now.'Drake said rubbing Luke's crotch.'

'I don't want you to.' he said removing Drakes hand. 'I'm not ready for that yet.' That was mostly true. The other part was nerves and not feeling comfortable with Drake to let him go down on him. They have only been dating about two months and he didn't want to rush himself. He was content just to blow Drake.

'Come on, Luke I want to taste you...please? He whispered in Luke's ear.  
_  
_'No Drake. Listen to me.'

'At least let me touch it' Drake muttered.

Luke looked at Drake. He took Drakes jacket and placed it over his lap. He undid his pants.

Drake reached over and stuck his hand under the jacket pulling Luke's hard cock out of his boxers.

'Wow' he said in Luke's ear. 'You're big boy, Luke. Luke smiled at Drake and kissed him with his generous lips.

Drake jacked Luke off. Luke was close .He moaned 'Drake...oh... God Drake'. His breath quickened.

Drake quickly got a napkin. Luke thrust his hips upward against Drake's hand and gasped for air. He came on Drakes fist. Drake wiped him off.

They whispered back and forth.

'See? Now didn't that feel fuckin' great?'

'God yes!' Luke said as he tried to catch his breath.

'So do you think we could try...ya know?'

'Drake I'm not ready. I'm still apprehensive about it.'

'No, your being anal retentive Luke'. He said laughing at his joke.

Luke rolled his eyes. 'You're a shit.' He knew Drake was really seething inside and wanted to have sex.

'Thanks for respecting my decision, Drake.'

'Whatever.' __

They walked to the parking lot. "Is it okay if I just take you home, Luke?'

'Sure' Luke looked at Drakes profile while he drove. Luke reached for Drakes hand and squeezed it. Drake faced

Luke and slightly smiled.

"I'm sorry Luke, I just want to be with you so bad. I guess I'm just horny.'

'I am too, but I try to control it. Other than Jennifer, my left hand is my best friend.'

Drake burst out laughing. 'Yeah, I hear you.'

Drake pulled into Luke's driveway. Drake kissed Luke goodnight and said 'bye.' .

Luke slept in on Saturday. When he finally got up, he dressed and grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl. He ate on the way to the salon. It took over an hour to get his hair highlighted and trimmed. It was worth it though. His family ooh- ed and ah-ed over his hair. Your boyfriend will love it Luke. 'Knock it off already' he told them getting embarrassed.

Drake called Luke on his cell.

'Hi Luke'

'Hi yourself. Did you get every thing for tonight?' Luke asked.

'I did. I'm just calling to ask if you could drive yourself and Noah over here? Some guys showed up early and I don't want to leave them here.'

'What? Its only seven. Who showed up?'

'The couple you invited, Jake and Evan. They brought a date for Noah, too'

'What does he look like? Luke asked.

'Mmm...Tall, blond, athletic looking. Really good looking. Noah will be pleasantly surprised.' I gotta get back, we're playing beer pong see ya, Bye' __

_'Bye Drake.' but he had hung up already. ___

Luke got permission to use the car. He ran upstairs, took a shower, fixed his hair, sprayed on some Obsession cologne, and walked to his bedroom in a towel. He went to his closet, discarding every shirt he had. He decided to wear a thin midnight blue sweater over a blue tee shirt and tight blue jeans. He wanted to look good for Drake. He checked his hair again, trying to sweep it to the side.

He went into his mom's purse, got her keys and yelled goodbye. He quickly glanced at the clock. It was half past eight. He didn't have time to phone Noah. He got in the car and arrived at Noah's a half an hour late.  
  
He just got to the door, when it opened. Luke looked up at Noah.

'I'm so sorry I'm late Noah. I lost track of the time.'

Noah said 'It's okay. I figured as much. He stared at Luke's hair.

Luke looked at Noah as they walked to the car. A laugh bubbled up in Luke's throat.

'What's so funny?' Noah asked shyly.

Luke cleared his throat and said, as they got into the car, It just looks like we got dressed together.. umm... I mean

planned to wear the same clothes. We've both got on jeans and blue sweaters.'

Noah agreed, 'ha, ha, we just have good taste.'

Noah checked the backseat.

'Where's Drake? I thought he would be here.' 

'No it's just me' He backed out of the driveway. 'He called and said some people showed up early, including

you're date, so he stayed to entertain. Are you nervous?'

'Sorta. But I am committed to having fun.' Noah smiled.

'Is there a certain time that you need to be home at ?'

'No. My dad trusts my judgment.' __

'That's cool. I told my parents that Drake and I were going to watch movies with his family. What did you tell your

dad?'

Noah chuckled ' I said I had a date and would probably end up watching movies too!' They both laughed.

Drakes house was a huge two story with four bedrooms even though he was an only child. Luke had to park down  
the block . They were silent as they walked up to Drake's door. Noah held the door open for Luke and said 'after  
you.' Noah walked in cautiously after Luke, and looked around. Luke saw Drake was in the living room sitting on a couch with a gorgeous blond. Across from them on the other couch, Luke recognized Jake and Evan. There were couples everywhere drinking and talking and a few single guys in the kitchen.

Luke tapped Noah's shoulder. 'Over there.' He said pointing to his right.

Noah and Luke wandered through the crowd to Drake. He was wearing an old black Rolling Stones tee shirt with the lips and tongue printed on it.

Drake saw the pair coming and stood up. His eyes lit up. He beamed at Luke. 

'Wow, your hair looks hot.' He gave Luke a kiss and a hug.

Hi Noah 'This is your date, Andrew . Andrew stood up and shook Noah's hand. '  
Nice to meet you.'

Drake excused himself and went to the kitchen. He returned with six beers from the ice filled cooler. He handed them out.

Luke gave his back. 'Umm...I don't drink.'

Andrew offered to take it. Luke handed it to him. Luke watched Noah open his and drink it. He was facing Andrew. Luke made sure Noah was fine and conversing with Andrew. Drake took Luke's hand. He followed Drake through the french doors to the deck outside. A couple and one other guy were outside. Drake opened his beer and guzzled it.

'Maybe you should slow down, Drake.' Luke said._  
__.__  
__'_Okay mom'. He nabbed a joint from the guy closest to him and lit it. He took in a deep drag then handed it to Luke. He also took a hit and held it in. Drake kissed him on the mouth as they held their breath. Luke pulled away first and blew out. Drake moved in closer to Luke and kissed his jaw and neck. Luke moaned, took another hit and handed the joint back to Drake. They passed it back and forth a few times, getting stoned. Drake grabbed Luke's hand. He pulled Luke back inside and through the crowd heading for the stairs. Luke looked over at Noah. He was talking with all three guys on the couch.

'Let's go see how they are doing.' Luke stated as he started to walk away.

Drake pulled him back. 'They look fine. Leave them alone.'

'I told Noah we wouldn't bail on him.'

' Just for a minute, okay Luke?'  
  
Luke clutched Drake's hand and led him over to the couch where Noah and Andrew sat. Andrew was closer to Noah than he remembered. He also had his arm resting along the back of the couch around Noah.

Drake asked ' does anyone want another beer?' They all said yes. Drake went to the kitchen. Luke looked at Noah's date, Andrew. He was gorgeous and appeared very comfortable and confident. He was talking about college life with Noah. Luke walked over to Noah and tapped his shoulder.

'Can I talk to you a sec?' Luke asked.

'Um, sure. Andrew, please excuse me for a minute.' Noah stood up and followed Luke outside. The couple was still out there necking, but stopped when Noah and Luke came out. They lit up another joint.

Luke turned to face Noah. 'How's it going?'

'Fine. He's very interesting.'

'That's good.' Luke smiled and stared at Noah.

Noah waited for Luke to go on talking, but Luke was silent. Noah stared back at Luke.

'Well, if that's all, I better go back in before he wonders where you've taken me.' Noah broke eye contact.

He seems like the type who wouldn't mind sharing you' . Ummm...Shit ..shoot, that didn't come out how I wanted it to.' he giggled.

Noah looked at him oddly. 'I'm going in Luke. See ya later.' He walked back through the doors.

Luke pounded his forehead with the palm of his hand and yelled 'I'm such a moron!'

The couple laughed and one of them said 'Hey Luke, that **is** you brain on drugs.'  
  
The three laughed. They offered Luke a drag. He took the joint and took a deep breath, in then went inside.

Noah was standing by the kitchen counter and followed Luke to the couch. Luke saw Drake sitting close to Andrew. ( is that why Noah was waiting for me? His date is talking to my boyfriend...)

Drake noticed Luke and Noah and stood up handing Noah a cold beer.

Drake walked over to Luke and grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. 'Where did you two go?'

'Outside, I asked him if he was having a good time.'

'Is he? Asked Drake.

'I think so. He seems to like Andrew.'

Drake said surprised 'Who wouldn't?'  
  
  
'No kidding.' Luke replied, smiling at Drake as they reached his bedroom.

Drake kissed Luke deeply and pulled him into the bedroom. He closed and locked the door.  
"We are all alone now Luke.'

He sat Luke on his bed and removed Luke's sweater and tee shirt. Drake pushed Luke onto his back and straddled Luke's waist. He kissed Luke's neck and ears. Luke laughed hard. 'Stop it, that tickles.' Drake moved to Luke's mouth and deeply kissed him.

'You look so incredible right now.' Drake murmured softly.

Luke took off Drake's tee shirt and threw it on the floor. He pulled Drake down and kissed him. Luke flipped him over giving himself full access to Drake's chest. He started low, at Drake's waist. Luke moved up slowly tasting Drake's soft skin and reaching his neck.

"Ahhh.Luke ...mmmm.. come here.' Drake pulled Luke to his mouth. He separated Luke's lips with his tongue and entered his sultry mouth. Drake spun his tongue around Luke's tongue, going deeper. They both moaned in each others mouth. Luke opened his eyes and glimpsed at Drake. His eyes were closed as usual. His hair fell to the sides of his face. Luke closed his eyes and felt Drake tug his hips closer. Drake bumped up his erection to meet Luke's. They looked at each other. Drake smiled coyly at Luke.

'Luke, I want you. We're alone. I've bought everything we need.' He reached down and rubbed Luke's crotch.

'Drake, as good as that would feel. I haven't changed my mind overnight. Besides, you're throwing the party. You need to go host it.'

Luke got up and put his tee shirt and sweater back on.

'Luke, your driving me crazy. Can you just lay here naked so I can beat off?' __

_'_You're joking right?' Luke looked incredulously at Drake.

'No.' Drake said.

'Here.' Luke said throwing Drake his shirt.

'Okay' he sighed putting on his shirt. 'You're right.'

They stumbled out of the bedroom into Jake and Evan.

'Hey Drake, can we use a room?' 

'Yeah, use mine, no one else wants to.' He smacked Luke on the ass. "Come on slowpoke, lets go party.'

'I want to check on Noah and Andrew first.'

'Yeah, lets go check them out, after I kiss you.' Drake pinned Luke against the wall and kissed him slowly. 'One day Luke, one day, I am going to blow your mind.

'Dude, my mind is already blown.' They laughed.

'Do you want get another joint?'  
_  
_  
Luke said 'No, maybe later. Lets go downstairs.'  
__

'Andrew what do you like to do in your spare time?' Drake asked.

'I love traveling, skiing, and anything to do with sports.' Andrew answered.

'Me too. Where have you traveled?' Drake asked.

Noah got up while Drake and Andrew kept talking. Luke noticed Noah's eyes were almost the same color as his blue sweater. Luke followed Noah outside.

'Hey Noah, are you okay?'

'Yes. I just needed to stretch out.'

They were alone outside.

'So, is Andrew your type?'

'I don't know him well enough to answer that yet.' Noah answered, looking at the leaves blowing off the trees and into the air swirling and twirling around.

'Do you think he's attractive?' Luke asked hoarsely. __

'Physically, yes.'

"Good, then get back in there.'

'Not yet, I need some fresh air.' He sighed. He breathed in the crisp fall air and looked up at the dark, star filled sky. 'So, who are all the guys here? I don't recognize some of them.' 

'Most of them graduated last year, some are in our grade. Why?' Luke said laughing 'Do you want a round of speed dating? Oh, we could give you five minutes with everyone!'

Noah glanced at Luke and said with seriousness, 'No, that's quite alright Luke.'

Luke held his stomach as he bent over laughing. 'Oh God, Noah. You are sooo funny.

Luke caught his breath and tried to be serious. It was hard though. His brain was still foggy.

'Noah, what job are you going to do when you.. grow up?' Luke stifled a giggle.

Noah answered. 'Film, definitely something with film.'

'You want to be in movies?'

'No, I want to..' 

Luke interrupted, 'Ohhhh I know! You mean porn? Cuz you have the BODY for it.' (shit... I gotta stop smoking weed) Luke laughed.

Noah gave him a stern look. 'Uh.. No, I was trying to say I wanted to make films, you know direct.' __

You want to...(.Luke was laughing hysterically now) ...to direct porn? Noah, I'm... so sorry but it is so freakin' funny'

Noah stared at Luke oddly. He asked, 'Luke what is wrong with you? I'm going in. See ya later.'

'Come on, Noaahhh.' Luke pulled his arm back so he would stay outside with him. Please stay here. I'm sorry I won't say anything at all. You talk.' Luke pleaded with him.

Noah stared at Luke until Luke crossed his eyes at Noah and began to laugh again.

'Man, your so intense and serious' Luke chuckled 'Okay, where are you going to college. I think I'm pretty much stuck going here.' Luke looked at Noah.

'That's not so bad, is it?' Noah replied looking into Luke's brown eyes.

'No, I guess not. I feel like I'll never leave Oakdale though.'

Noah responded 'I'm sure you will. You're a great writer. Anyone would be lucky to have you.'

Luke giggled, 'Thanks, and I would be lucky to have you!' He kissed Noah's cheek before he knew what he was doing. 'I..Uh sorry. I'm used to giving affection.' He said very flustered.

Noah had a confused look on his face, (What does he mean he'd be lucky to have me?) Noah replied, 'Umm..That's okay It was only a peck on the cheek. Thanks for everything, except the porn reference, that is'. He chuckled. 'You have really been a good friend.'

Luke burst out laughing at the porn part again. 'You're welcome, Noah.' He said smiling.

Noah walked back inside. Luke followed. He introduced Noah to some seniors in their class. Noah chatted with them, while Luke made his way back to the couch. Evan and Jake had come back from Drake's bedroom and were making out on the other couch.

'Where are Andrew and Drake?' Luke asked. 

'Beer run. Evan's got an older brother who will buy for us.' Evan answered.

'Oh?' Luke said. 'How long ago?'

'About a half an hour ago.' Jake answered.

Luke looked down.

'They should be back soon, Luke.' __

'I don't care, I was just wondering.'

Luke sat on the couch.

Drake walked in about twenty minutes later. Luke stood up, and walked over to Drake.

'Andrew's bringing in the beer.' Drake announced.

Noah went out to help Andrew bring it in.

Drake came up to Luke, falling into him. 'Oops...I guess I drank a little too much.' He leaned into Luke giving him a very wet, sloppy kiss on his luscious lips. Luke smelled booze, not beer, on Drake's breath.

'Where the hell have you been, Drake? You smell like brandy.'  
  
  
Drake wrapped his arms around Luke's waist. 'We went to Andrew's brother's apartment and had a few.' He kissed Luke's neck.

'I think you had more than a few. That was pretty rude, Drake. You leave your own party with someone else's date, then you come back tanked. '

' We couldn't find either of you. Where were you two hiding out?

'We were outside on the deck, talking. Did you know he wants to be a director.'

Noah and Andrew walked in the door just as Drake loudly yelled. 'Oohh, Luke, maybe he can direct us in our own home movie, huh?

'Luke looked at Noah, who looked away quickly and walked into the kitchen.

'Not anytime soon Drake.' Luke said agitated.

'Come on Luke, what gives? '

'I don't know...I've got you...It sucks Noah's alone.' Luke kissed Drake gently on the lips.  
  
'Luke its a blind date and it's still early, you never know how things will turn out.'  
__

Everyone started to clear the room of furniture. The couches were pushed up to the wall. The music was turned on and the lights tuned off. It was very dark. All anyone could see were forms of people. Luke quickly reached for Drake's hand and found it. Drake leaned into Luke as much as he could without tipping over. Luke just held him close swaying to the slow, smooth, slow music. Luke kissed Drake on his forehead and neck. They made out until the music was changed to an upbeat rhythm. Drake turned Luke around and placed his hands on Luke's hips. He pulled Luke closer, bumping and grinding against his ass. Luke turned around and held on to drake's shoulder with one hand and holding the side of his hip with the other. Drake had his arms around Luke's waist. Drake wedged Luke's leg between both of his. He pulled Luke as close as he could rubbing himself against Luke's leg. Luke kissed Drake deeply and sucked his neck. He could hear Drake's raspy, labored breathing. Luke stepped back.

Luke whispered 'Drake, you don't want to do that here.'

'Why, no one can see us.' Drake nuzzled Luke's neck.

'Just because!' Stressed Luke forcefully.

Both Luke and Drake felt hands slide up the sides of their bodies. The guys behind them turned Luke and Drake around, pulling them apart.

Drake yelled, "See you later, Luke. Have fun.'

'Ohh! I've got Luke? Its me..Jake.'

'Uh..Hi Jake.' Luke said shyly.

Jake began dancing with Luke feeling his hips and rubbing his back. He turned Luke around facing away from him. Jake placed his hands on Luke's thighs and scooted up tight against him, swaying with Luke's ass.  
Jake turned him around and asked, ' Have you ever been to a party like this before?'

''N..no ' Luke stammered.  


'Just relax, its all in fun. No sex, unless you want to and you don't have to dance if you don't want to. That's about it. Evan took Drake by the way.' Jake snuggled up to Luke's neck kissing it. The song ended. Jake said 'I'm gonna move on. Jake kissed his lips, startling Luke. 'Always leave with a kiss Luke.' Jake chuckled.

Luke could see Jake's form walk away, but wouldn't know it was him if he hadn't just been dancing with him.  


Another pair of hands came rubbing Luke's chest. Luke started to enjoy this. It was exciting to touch other people without knowing who they were. He could totally be comfortable in the dark.  
_  
_  
'Do you want to know who I am?' The voice asked.

Luke whispered, 'No.' in his ear.

This person danced nicely with him. Holding one of Luke's hands. The other hand was on Luke's hip.They danced closely until the song finished. The person and Luke leaned into each other and kissed on the lips. Luke decided to move somewhere else.

Luke reached someones back and placed his arms around his waist.

'Hi! You smell familiar. Who are you?' The person asked Luke.

Luke could tell by the body and voice that the person happened to be Drake.

Luke said in his sexiest, provocative voice 'Guess.' Luke pushed away the hair on Drakes neck and kissed the nape of his neck.

'Mmm..that feels so good. He turned around and grabbed Luke's head and kissed him tenderly on the mouth.

'Hey you.' Drake said

"Come on Drake. You didn't know it was me.'

'Yes I did, I know the smell of my boyfriend.'

Luke laughed aloud. 'I hope its a good smell.' __

_'_Oh, you bet it is.' He kissed Luke on the lips. "Are you having fun, Luke?'

'Yeah, its a little crazy, but fun. You?'

'Uh huh! Just relax and have fun, okay. They danced chest to chest, thigh to thigh, kissing each other until another song came on.

'Hey don't forget to kiss me!'

Luke laughed and kissed him then was pulled away.

The guy who took him from Drake began rubbing Luke's back and chest while dancing. He ran his hands up and down Luke's muscular thighs. He finally rested his hands on Luke's hips and ground himself into Luke .

'You have a taut, muscular body, Luke.

'How did you know it was me?' Luke asked

I heard your laugh and found my way over here.

'You know who I am, who are you?'

'Its Andrew, do you want to go upstairs for some fun?'  
  
  
'No thanks, I'd rather stay down here. What about Noah?

'He wasn't interested in going either.'

Andrew said, 'Okay then, I'm going to dance with someone else.' He cupped Luke's face and kissed him on the lips and left.

A slow, sweet song came on. It was Whitney Houston's, 'I will always Love you.'

Another pair of hands found their way around Luke from behind him. One hand was laid flat just above Luke's abdomen, the other hand rested across the top of Luke's chest. He leaned Luke back onto his body. Luke reached behind and placed his hands on the guys thighs, feeling raw muscle under his jeans. Luke laid his head back on the guys shoulder. He heard the guy take a deep breath in.

(He probably smells my strawberry shampoo.) Luke thought.

Luke felt a surge of excitement. His breath caught in his lungs. He had no idea why but he had to know who this was. He turned around.__

He leaned toward the guy's his face and asked. 'Who are you?'

The guy pulled Luke in close, holding the small of Luke's back. Luke put his arms around his shoulders. Luke laid his head on his shoulder smelling his cologne. The smell aroused Luke. Luke shuddered at the intensified senses he was feeling. His body was tingling and his heart was throbbing as hard as his cock was. He felt weird. Drake had never made him feel so alive all over. Maybe because it was dark and he felt uninhibited that he was feeling so sexual toward this stranger dancing with him. Drake said to have fun, after all, and this guy didn't know who he was.

The guy grasped Luke's hand and pulled him over to the edge of the room where there wasn't any traffic. They faced each other in the dark, not seeing the other one's face.

The music picked up again. However they seemed to find their own rhythm. A slow, steady movement together. \

Luke asked again. 'Please tell me who you are.'

He was answered with a tender, but forceful kiss on the lips. Luke parted his lips as the guy's tongue penetrated Luke's moist mouth and teased his tongue.The guy's lips were soft and delicious. Luke moaned into his mouth as their tongues danced together. The guy's moan seemed to come from deep within his throat. Luke kissed him with more urgency than he had ever kissed Drake.

The guy whispered into Luke's ear 'You are so beautiful.' Luke's heart pitter patted. No one had ever called him beautiful before.

Luke replied, 'Thank you.'

'I love what you've done with your hair too.' He said very huskily.

At the mention of his hair, Luke became suspicious, 'You know who I am?'  
__

'Mmm-hmm' The guy answered.

'How?'

'I can smell strawberries whenever I'm near you, you smell so sweet and tasty.'

Luke felt him run his fingers through his hair. Luke let his head fall back. He was so relaxed. He felt kisses on his throat and neck. The guy made his way back up to Luke's mouth and carefully nipped at his bottom lip then sucked it in. He licked it, then released it. Luke's knees were about to give out.

Luke moved his hips a little closer, doing naturally what his body was telling him to do. Luke realized they had stopped swaying at some point and were just kissing. Luke decided to move as close to the guy's hips as he could. Luke brushed his cock against the guy's cock. Luke could feel a very erect huge cock against his. Luke thrust his erection into the guy's, straining and pushing against his cock. Electricity ran through his body as the guy cupped his head and kissed him forcefully plunging his wet tongue into his mouth. Luke moved his hands down to the guy's hips. He slowly moved one hand over to his crotch. The guy's hand came from no where and grabbed Luke's hand.

Luke asked, 'What's wrong"

The guy whispered, 'You don't know what you're doing or who you're doing it to.'

'Noah?' Luke asked.

Noah smiled and let Luke's hand return to it's place on his cock.

'How did you know it was me, baby?' Noah whispered.

Baby? Where did he come up with this stuff? Luke wondered.

'When I felt the size of ..of your erection.' Luke said nervously. 'I've been dreaming about it ever since I saw you in gym class.'

'I thought I saw you peeking.' He laughed in Luke's ear. 'Luke' Noah moaned, 'Kiss me again.'

Luke instigated the next flow of kisses. He lifted Noah's tee shirt up and kissed his abdomen.

"Hey, where's your sweater?' Luke asked

'I took it off. Its hot in here.'

His abdomen was muscular. Luke found confidence in the dark. He felt an overwhelming desire to let Noah have his way with him. Luke unzipped Noah's pants. Noah pulled Luke up and zipped his pants back up .

He held Luke close and said 'No offense Luke, but I don't know where you've been, if you've been checked, and not to mention you still have a boyfriend babe.'  
_  
_  
Luke's cock seemed to twitch every time Noah called him a little pet name.

'I'm a virgin Noah. I've given two blow jobs if that counts. I don't even know how to... um.'

'It's okay, Luke, you don't have to tell me everything tonight.'

Noah ran his hands up and down Luke's back to his ass while tugging him in for a kiss. Noah held Luke's face, and kissed him passionately. They bumped hips, grinding their erections together. Their kiss became a frenzied mass of tongues, lips, and moans.

Luke stopped. 'Noah, I want you...I'm on the verge of cumm...'

'Sshhh baby, don't say it, you have to tell Drake first if you want us to be together, not to mention talk to me face to face in the light.  
This ...darkness... just enhances your senses...you may not feel this way when the lights are on and you can actually see me.'

'Is that's how YOU feel? You came on to me ...because your senses were magnified?' Luke's eyes filled with tears and he ran away pushing through the crowd.

Noah felt for a light switch on the wall and lit the room, to the dismay of everyone dancing and groping. He saw Luke run upstairs and followed him. He was closing in when Luke opened a door and froze.

'Oh my God, Oh my God ' He screamed over and over until Noah ran up to him and turned him away from the bedroom. Noah frowned at the two in the bed and shut the door. He held Luke in his strong arms. Luke began to shake. Noah looked in the next room. It was a guest bedroom with frilly, flowery, girly things in it.

Noah helped Luke sit down on the bed, closed and locked the door, then held him close.

'I am really sorry you had to see that, baby. I was pretty sure something happened while they were getting beer. I'm sorry I didn't say anything Luke.'

'It's not your fault. I felt it too. All night actually, since we got here. I'm sorry I tried to force you on Andrew.'

'You didn't force me. If I had liked the guy, I would be with him in that room instead of...Drake.' Noah said rubbing Luke's back.

'It was just a shock, I mean ...I shouldn't be so upset and crying, but...it hurts.' Luke sniffled.

Noah looked around for a Kleenex and gave it to Luke. 'You should too be upset. To look in there and...you have a right to be pissed off, yelling or crying. Whatever you feel inside Luke, let it out.' __

Luke looked up into Noah's beautiful deep blue eyes. 'What I feel...I'd feel more upset if your were turned off right now...in the light. ..face to face with me...I must look like a train wreck.'

'No. Like I said, you are perfect and beautiful.'

Noah looked into Luke's eyes and smiled.

'Can You kiss me Noah with your eyes open, look at me.' Luke asked.

Noah leaned over, took Luke's chin and tilted it slightly. He met Luke's irresistible, kissable lips while they gazed into each others eyes. Luke moaned. He touched Noah's thigh, rubbing it up and down. Noah's hands reached for the sides of Luke's head and tangled his fingers in his hair. Luke took Noah's tee shirt off, then his own sweater and tee shirt. They both laid back on the bed, hardly getting enough of each other. They ravished each others chests nipping, licking,and sucking. Luke moved his fingers back down to Noah's zipper.

Noah held onto Luke's hand. 'Come on,... now you're just being naughty.'

'I want to... let me pleasure you.'

'Luke, has anyone ever...pleasured you?' Noah asked staring into Luke's big brown eyes.

'No. I was never ready...until now.'

'Is this because of the two fuckers next door Luke? Is that why you're ready? Is this for revenge, because I don't want to be in the middle when you two kiss and make up.'

'No! It's not. I was ready for you downstairs, before I knew those two were ...I would have let you take me backwards, sideways, inside out, and upside down if you wanted.'

'Hmm I haven't tried that yet...but I am willing to learn.' Noah laughed.

He came close to Luke's ear. 'You really would have let me have my way with you?'

'Now who is being naughty?' Luke laughed

'I am.' Noah reached down and undid Luke's pants.

Noah told Luke to lift his hips so he could pull his pants off. Once Luke's pants were off, Noah stared at the magnificent body before him. Luke really was perfect.  
Noah leaned over and kissed Luke's chest. He spiraled each nipple with his tongue, then blew on them so the cold air would tighten, and harden each one. He spiraled his tongue all the way to Luke's abdomen.  
_  
_Luke took a sharp intake of air as Noah's tongue delved further. Luke grabbed Noah's hair and tugged. This was like no other feeling he had ever felt before and Noah wasn't even to his cock yet.

Noah gently lifted Luke's hard as hell cock and circled it with his tongue. Noah lavished all of his attention on Luke's cock before he took it into his mouth. Luke wanted to scream it felt soo fucking good. Noah slowed a bit so Luke wouldn't come right away. He wanted Luke's first blow job to be the one he would remember forever. Noah licked a long slow stroke up Luke's shaft savoring every inch. Luke's cock pulsed in Noah's hand.

'Nooaahh...please keep going ...'

'Do you like this baby?'

'Mmmm...yes ' He answered out of breath.

Noah went back down on Luke's cock. His warm wet mouth surrounded Luke's whole cock. Luke tapped on Noah's back. 'Noaahh...I'm going to cum..soon. Noah lifted his head still pumping Luke with his hand. Luke moaned in rapture, thrashing back and forth.

Noah looked up at Luke's face and yelled at him 'Come on baby... cum for me Luke.'

Luke thrusted his hips instinctively, plunging his cock back into Noah's mouth. Noah sucked harder as Luke screamed 'Oh UH, SHIT...Nooaahh UH UHHH.' releasing his hot cum into Noah's mouth. Luke's body quivered as Noah sucked him dry.

Noah crawled up to Luke and hugged him then kissed his lips. Luke was out of breath, panting. His whole body was exhausted from his intense orgasm.

'Noah,' Luke said hoarsely. 'I can't describe what I'm feeling right now.' Tears streamed down his face.

'That's okay, baby,' Noah said, taking Luke into his arms.

'But i want to...I've never felt this way, not just because of what just happened. But you.. I couldn't stop thinking of you, I wanted you when I first saw you. I dream about you all the time. I could sense whenever you were near me, like some force pulling me to you, I...I think we were meant to be together.

Noah cupped Luke's face and kissed him. 'Me too Luke, me too.' Luke and Noah fell asleep. Their bodies entwined, and overlapping each other. __


	3. Chapter 3

Luke woke up. He glanced over at Noah sleeping and smiled. He kissed his cheek. Noah rolled over. He was naked from the waist up. Luke looked at his peaceful, masculine face and his buff torso. Luke got up and got dressed. He shook Noah.

'Get up. I've gotta take you home sleepy head.'

'Okay, just five more minutes?'

'I'm gonna sneak out. Meet me outside.'

Luke walked down the hall. Drake's door was open and the room was empty. He walked down the stairs, noticing a few people sleeping on the floor. Evan and Jake were sleeping together on one of the couch's that were still pushed up against the wall. Drake was lying on the other couch with his hands covering his eyes. Luke made it as far as the foyer before he heard his name being called.

'Luke...come and talk to me, please?'

Luke stopped in his tracks. He might as well get this over with now. He slowly turned around and angrily walked to the couch. Drake was sitting up. His blue eyes were bloodshot.

Luke raised his voice. 'What?...What do you have to say to me that could possibly explain what you did last night? I saw you with Andrew! You just couldn't wait until I was ready to be with you?'

'Luke, please...sit down.'

'I'd rather stand.' Luke snapped at Drake.

Drake nodded, stood up and walked towards Luke. 'Okay.'

Luke put his hands out , stopping Drake from coming any closer.

'How could you, Drake!1 I knew something happened when you were gone so long with _**him**__'._

'Luke, nothing happened at his brothers' house. It was just once.. here. I wasn't even thinking about him when we were... I was wishing it was you. I was so trashed.'

Luke's tears fell and ran down cheeks. He looked down, then back up at Drake.

'I'm not trying to excuse what I did, Luke.'

Luke shouted. "What the fuck do you want me to do, Drake? Forgive you for betraying me?'

Jake and Evan woke up. Evan sat up and yelled, 'Dammit, can you two go argue somewhere else? Some of us are trying to sleep!'

The shouting woke Noah. He put his shirt on and walked down the hallway. Stopping around the corner just before the stairs. He heard more talking and shouting.

Jake stood up and said 'What's going on?'

Luke turned to Jake.

'Drake slept with Evan's friend.' Luke yelled, crying.

Jake exclaimed, 'Andrew? Really?'

Luke shouted, 'Yes, really!! Do you think I'm joking? Does it look like I'm kidding Jake?!'

'Luke, I told you last night, it was all in fun.' Jake shouted back.

Luke screamed loudly at Jake. 'What the fuck does that mean, Jake!? That it makes it okay? I don't understand. This makes no sense whatsoever.'

Noah wanted to go hug Luke, but he knew that Luke had to get all of his anger out at Drake first first. Besides he felt like punching Drake for hurting Luke and that wouldn't be a good idea.

Jake asked as he chuckled, 'Were you at the same party Luke? Everyone switched partners. I was with you at one time, remember?' ,

'So what. We were **just **dancing Jake.'

Drake asked, 'So you're saying that you didn't get close to anyone while dancing...kiss someone more than just a peck on the cheek, grind into someone?'

'I did, but I didn't let someone fuck me like you did.' Luke cried out. 'I thought we were saving ourselves for each other. I was supposed to be your first. I thought you knew that!' He began to cry.

Drake took a step towards Luke.

'Get away from me!!' he screamed hysterically and pushed Drake. He sobbed.

'I'm sorry Luke. I got caught up in the moment. It was like a huge foreplay party. Didn't you...'

'What get fucked?! No Drake, I's still a virgin. I wanted to but... That isn't the point anyway! This is about you!'

'Who did you 'want to be with' with, Luke?'

'I don't know, it was dark, I couldn't see!' Luke wanted to savor being with Noah to himself for a while before telling anyone.

Noah hung his head. He knew this was a mistake. He should have waited until Luke had broken up with Drake. He felt so hurt that Luke would just dismiss him like that. Pretending he didn't know it was him. That's bullshit! Everything Luke had said to him was a lie. Luke was so emotional last night, he should have known better. Noah was so confused. He only reason he agreed to go on that stupid blind date was so he could be around Luke and get to know him better. Maybe Luke knew something was up between Andrew and Drake before he found them having sex in Drake's room. Maybe Luke seduced him by saying all the things he wanted to hear. 'And I fell for it.' He thought to himself. It was quiet except for Luke's sobbing. Noah peeked around the corner. Drake had Luke in his arms rubbing his back. Shit!! Noah felt so torn. He really thought Luke liked him and found a connection with him. Now he couldn't bear to look at Luke. He felt ill. He exhaled. Why did he get in the middle of those two? He wanted to go grab Luke away from Drake. He wanted Luke for himself. Luke was so sweet. He even tasted sweet. 'God, he seemed so innocent last night'. Noah began to tear up. Drake didn't deserve Luke after what he did. Drake wasn't good enough for Luke.

Luke was still upset. Drake held him. 'Please Luke, **don't**... do this.' Noah heard Drake say.

Noah thought, Please don't do what? I must have missed something.

He stepped around the corner and got halfway down the stairs before his cell rang.

Drake, Luke and Jake looked up at Noah. 'Damn!' he thought. He answered his phone. It was his dad wondering where the hell he was. He reached the bottom step, keeping eye contact with Luke.

Luke stepped away from Drake and questioned Noah with his eyes.

Jake smiled at Noah. 'Hey Noah, I didn't know you were here. How are ya?'

'I've been better'. He frowned at Luke.

Luke sucked on his bottom lip as Noah looked angrily at him. Luke wondered, What did **I **do?

Drake asked, 'Did you sleep in a spare bedroom? '

Noah answered sarcastically, 'Yeah, I don't do floors.' he faced Jake and asked, 'Could you and Evan give me a ride home?'

'Sure' Jake answered.

'Thank you Jake. I'll just wait outside.'

Noah walked out the front door without looking back or saying goodbye. He sat on the porch and hung his head. Luke didn't even say hello to me and seemed indifferent. He probably regretted all of the kissing , touching and the attention I gave to his body last night.

Noah's body was aching. He wanted to be with Luke so bad. He thought he did have him last night, only to be wretched away from him in the morning. A tear slid down his face. He saw the image of Luke making up with Drake, hugging each him. It felt like a kick to the stomach.

Jake and Evan walked out the door. Noah stood up and walked to the car with them.

Evan and Jake dropped Noah off at home.

Noah walked up to his door and walked inside. His father was extremely angry. Noah usually didn't stay out all night unless he called home first, but he was too preoccupied with Luke to think or care about calling his dad.

Noah's dad made sure he didn't forget to call again. Most of the time his dad didn't care what Noah did. Whatever it was this time blindsided him.

Noah walked to his room. His dad couldn't hurt him as much as Luke did this morning. His emotions ran rampant. He went through so many feelings at once, it was as if he was shuffling his emotions like a deck of cards. He paced in his room, holding his phone. He had no one to call. He agonized whether to call Luke and ask him what the fuck was going on, but Luke was probably still with Drake, kissing and making up with him. Noah's anger rose. Noah was there last night to pick up the pieces for Luke and be his distraction for what was going on in the other bedroom.'He used me! I'm such a jackass! I should have known better!'

Luke was so willing to let Noah blow him when he was still a virgin. There was no way Luke would have let him make love to him. They hardly knew each other. How could he feel so strongly about Luke so soon after moving here? Why did he think he even had a chance with Luke anyway? If Drake could say he got caught up in the moment, then Noah had to convince himself that he did too. He began to weep into his pillow, whimpering quietly so his dad wouldn't hear him . His dad told him not to wear his heart on his sleeve. He wished he had listened to that advice last night. He felt so lonely and all alone. He missed his friends in Branson and wished he had never moved here.

Luke was so confused. Drake had cheated on him. Noah just left without saying anything after the night they shared together. It meant everything to Luke. He even let Noah blow him, that's how much he had fallen for him. 'I guess it did have something to do with that party.' Luke thought. Noah got to kiss, grope and blow him in the heat of the moment. Why did Noah say all the things he did to me? Calling me pet names and saying I was perfect and beautiful. Luke's tears began racing down his face. He seduced me just like Andrew seduced Drake. Luke sighed. Thank God it didn't go any further than it did. Fuck, what was I thinking!! I was ready to give my virginity to Noah last night!

Luke and Drake woke the people that were passed out on the floor. They all helped Drake and Luke clean up and move the furniture back. Everyone soon left.

Luke called his family to say he was sorry he had stayed out all night and that he would be home shortly.

Drake came up behind Luke and wrapped his arms around Luke.

Luke stiffened and tuned around .

Drake calmly asked, 'Are you ready to talk to me now Luke?'

Luke nodded. Still thinking about Noah.

'Lets go up to my umm...Lets sit on the couch.'

Luke sat down and bit his fingernails nervously. Drake sat down facing him. He took Luke's hands in his.

'Luke, please look at me. I am so sorry.' Drake said crying. 'I will never ever take another drink. I can't believe I did this to us, Fuck!! Please look at me.'

Luke looked up. Drake continued, 'I don't know what to do, I need you.'

'Like you needed Andrew?' Luke rose his voice.

'No!' Why are you making this so hard?'

Luke looked incredulously at Drake and yelled, 'I'm making it hard? Me?! Jesus Drake, way to pass the blame. I have no faith in us anymore. I can't trust you. I told you before, I cant see you anymore.'

'Luke it was one night and I was drunk. Please don't let what we have end. I..I love you.'

'I don't know Drake. I would have loved to hear you say that before last night.'

'Luke its true. Please believe me. I'll be right back. Please don't leave yet.'

Drake ran upstairs and came back, out of breath with a small box in his hand.

Luke got up and stated, ' I can't accept anything from you.'

'Please open it?' Drake begged.

Luke took the box. The box was black and embellished with silver stripes.

'Whatever this is Drake, I am still pissed off and this doesn't make it right. Understand?'

Drake nodded with tears in his eyes and said softly, 'I was saving it for our for our six month anniversary. I know it's early, but I do really love you Luke.'

Luke opened the box. Inside was a simple gold band. The ring was engraved with a heart between their names. Tears rolled down Luke's face.

Noah had abandoned him and Drake cheated on him. Luke realize he cheated on Drake also, with Noah.

Luke looked at the ring again. He hugged Drake.

"Let's just try to forget about last night. We both made mistakes.' Luke cried into Drake's shoulder.

'So, does this mean we're back together?'

'Yeah.' Luke nodded. Luke put on the ring Drake gave him. They held each other closely.

'I will never let anything come between us again Luke.' Drake wept.

Luke kissed him and said, 'I need to go home. I just need to get out of this house. I'll see you tomorrow okay baby?

Holy shit! Luke screamed in his head.

'Drake gave Luke a 'What the hell face and said, 'What did you call me? Baby? Luke...seriously... my mom calls me that.'

'Sorry, it just slipped out. Can you pick me up and drive me to school from now on? I'm sick of riding the bus. We can spend more time together. Luke thought, I can't face Noah on the bus. How am I going to face him at school?! I'll have to find a way to avoid seeing him in gym and English class.

Drake grinned and said excitedly, 'Good idea! Sure, I'd be happy to.'

'Bye Drake.' Luke said with sadness.

'Wait.' Drake held Luke's face as he held him close and kissed him.

Luke drove the long way home, passing Noah's house. He began to cry. He got home and locked himself in his bedroom claiming he had a headache.

Luke called Jennifer when he thought he couldn't cry anymore.

'I'm not riding the bus anymore.' He said.

'What? Why? I'll miss you.'

'Me too.' This was his best friend and he couldn't lie to her. 'It's Noah,...he..I can't explain it to you.'

'Sure you can. You can tell me anything, you know that.'

'Okay the short version is that there was a 'gay guy's only' party at Drake's house last night and things got carried away. Drake slept with someone and I almost did.'

'You're not with Drake anymore? I'm so sorry Luke.'

'No, we're back together.'

'I don't understand, what does this have to do with Noah? Did Noah and Drake...'

'No, no...It was Noah and me..we made out and... stuff.'

'I told you you liked him. You two would make such a cute couple. Why did you make up with Drake then?'

'I thought Noah liked me, but he apparently doesn't. I think he used me. I can't face him. I made a jerk out of myself. I told him how I felt about him. In the morning he was different. Drake and I can be happy, I just have to work past this.'

'You don't sound very convinced.'

'Jen, Noah wants nothing to do with me.' Luke grumbled

Jennifer shook her head and giggled. She said, 'I meant about you and Drake. You don't sound like you want to make it work.'

'I know. What would you do if you were with someone, and this person is loving and caring, but..but you wanted more, and you found that in someone else, but he wants nothing to do with you?'

Luke gulped and a sob escaped his throat.

'He didn't even talk to me. He asked Jake for a ride. I was supposed to give him a ride home. He just looked at me, Jen, and turned around and left.'

Luke let out another sob.

'Luke, don't...cry. You're going to make me cry.' She took a deep breath. 'Luke... you have to fight for what you want, whether it's Drake or Noah. Nothing in life is easy. Yes, you're going to hurt someone's feelings in the process, but don't stay with someone you don't want to be with out of guilt.'

'I know you're right. I just have to think. Thanks, bye.'

'Bye, sweetie' Jennifer hung up feeling bad for Luke.

Drake picked Luke up Monday morning and chuckled. He said, 'Luke, man you look awful.'

'Thanks, you do too. I slept for shit last night.' He kissed Drake hello and yawned.

'Me too. I'm really sorry.' Drake said as he drove. 'The more I think about it, the more disturbed I get.'

'What do you mean?' Luke asked.

Drake replied, 'I guess... it's the fact that we both could be persuaded to do things we normally wouldn't. I'm not blaming you. You said you felt like doing it with someone too. It just makes me feel sick. No more parties like that.'

'Good! I agree, that was bad.' Luke said firmly.

Drake held Luke's hand while he drove.

Jennifer ran to Luke's locker as soon as the bus dropped her off.

'What the hell happened to Noah at that party?' She said to Luke in a frightened tone of voice.

'What do you mean? I told you most of it...' Luke answered.

'He's coming in the door now, you can see him from here, look!' She pointed towards the entrance to the building.

Luke hung his head and stated, 'I can't'

'You have to! Do you want me to have to tickle you here in school?'

Luke, feeling insecure, started at Noah's shoes as he walked closer. Luke forced his eyes upward. Noah had on tight black jeans. Luke told himself to skip over the crotch area and waist. He looked at Noah's shirt. It was a pale green button down shirt.

Luke hoped Noah wasn't peering at him with his judging, penetrating, blue eyes.

Luke lifted his eyes to Noah's face. 'Oh my God!' He gasped, ' What happened to him?'

Jennifer said, 'I don't know. I didn't talk to him.'

'Will you go ask him? Not for me though, tell him you're concerned about him.'

Noah stared straight ahead passing Luke's locker. He didn't even give Luke a sideways glance.

Luke caught a whiff of Noah's cologne as he passed and inwardly groaned.

Jennifer let Noah pass then caught up to him. Luke saw her talking to him and pointing to his face. Noah shrugged and said something and walked away.

Luke shut his locker and walked toward Jennifer.

"Well?' Luke asked, eager to hear what had transpired between the two of them.

'He said he fell into a door.' Jennifer looked doubtfully at Luke.

Luke stared at her. 'There is no way you get a huge black eye like that... falling into a door.'

'I know. He just doesn't want to say. Someone had it in for him. Do you think Drake did it?'

'No, Drake doesn't know about Noah and me. Noah was fine when he left with Evan and Jake. Maybe they know what happened.'

When you find out, tell me okay?' Jennifer asked

Luke nodded.

Drake and Luke fought over where to sit in English class. Luke wanted to sit in the front row, Drake wanted to sit near the back where they usually sat with Noah.

'Then go sit with him when he comes in!' Luke snapped.

I think I will Luke, look at him.' Drake smirked.

Noah came in and sat in the back next to Jake.

'I'm gonna ask him what happened to his eye.'

'Drake, don't...' Luke began but Drake was gone.

'Fuck!' Luke said loudly as the teacher walked in.

Mr. Michaels heard him and asked Luke to come to his desk.

'I'm sorry,' Luke apologized. 'It won't happen again.'

Mr. Michaels said sternly, 'Make sure that it doesn't.'

Class begun.

Drake didn't come back to sit with Luke, he stayed seated with Noah.

Luke couldn't concentrate. He wanted to turn around, but then he would see Noah and Noah's mouth. God...Noah's mouth felt so good wrapped around my cock the other night. Kissing and licking my body, and invading my mouth with his tongue. Luke moaned, then realized he had done it aloud when the class started giggling. His face turned red and he ran out into the hallway to the bathroom.

He was breathing heavily but not from running. He couldn't stop the images of Noah dancing with him. Noah's mouth kissing hes lips, his hands running up and down his body, and the feel of Noah's erection grinding into his. He bent over to catch his breath.

The door opened. He quickly went to the sink and turned the water on.  
He didn't want any one to see his semi hard erection.

'Luke?'

Luke spun his head around.

Drake smiled. 'Are you okay? What's going on?'

'I'm fine, I just feel ill.' Luke splashed cold water on his face.

Drake walked up to Luke and grabbed him after Luke dried his hands.

"Can I have a kiss?' Drake asked.

'Since when do you ask?' Luke joked, slightly embarrassed for groaning in class.

Drake kissed him on the mouth. Luke pried Drake's mouth open and jammed his tongue into Drake's mouth.

Drake clenched Luke's ass. Luke held Drake's head with his hands and ran his fingers through his hair.

Drake seized Luke's hand. 'What are you doing?' Drake asked, looking bewildered.

'Just touching your hair. Why?'

'Because it's weird.' Drake narrowed his eyes at Luke.

'You don't like it?' Luke asked.

'I do, but it's like you've changed.' Drake looked into Luke's eyes.

'No, I just like the feel of your hair on my fingers, that's all.' Luke said sorely and walked out of the bathroom.

Drake followed and asked, 'Do you want to know what happened to Noah?'

Luke stopped and turned to Drake.

Drake laughed. 'He said he ran into a door. Who would believe that? That is hilarious. He obviously ran into someones fist.'

'I'm sure he doesn't think it's funny.' Luke said lowering his voice.

'I'm just kidding Luke. God! Tell that bug up your ass to die already.'

They walked back to class as the bell rang. Noah rushed out of the classroom, bumping Luke hard on his shoulder.

Luke shouted , 'Hey', but Noah didn't turn around. Then he was gone, lost in the throng of classmates.

Noah changed his gym schedule. He wanted to see as little of Luke as possible. He couldn't take the chance of seeing Luke in the showers.

Noah's stomach fluttered. God! Luke was so beautiful that night lying naked on the bedspread as I kissed him all over.

Noah wasn't able to switch English class though. He decided that he would stay seated in the back of the room.

Noah recalled, Luke avoids me anyway by sitting in the front, besides, Jake and I are becoming friends.

1 month later

Jake was giving Noah a ride home from school.

Noah asked Jake, 'So how does Evan like the campus parties?'

Jake answered sullenly, 'He's gone all weekend now. We see each other during the week.'

'That has to be hard, not seeing him as much.'

'A little bit but since that party a month ago, we've decided to have an open relationship. We're being checked at the clinic regularly and we tell each other before we 'hook up' with someone.'

'Wow. I don't think I could do that. To each his own.'

'Hey, about that party, did you ever... find someone?' Jake asked.

Noah didn't answer. Which, in itself was an answer because he didn't say no.

Jake smirked and asked, 'Who was it? You can tell me.' He looked at Noah, who was avoiding looking at him. Jake said glumly, 'Your not going to tell me are you?'

Noah replied, 'No Jake, I'm not. He wasn't as into me as much as I was into him.'

'What an asshole.' Jake stated.

'No, it was my fault. The whole thing was a stupid situation. I thought I had a chance to have a relationship with him, but it didn't work. I got dumped afterwards.'

'Man that sucks, do you want to go out tonight? Maybe get something to eat?' Jake asked with hope.

'You mean out with you, or a date with you?' Noah asked. 'Because I'm **not** going to get into the middle of someone's relationship again.' Noah said. 'And Evan could kick my ass.'

Jake smiled at Noah's slip up. 'Wait,... when you said you got in the middle of something... do you mean Drake and Andrew?'

Noah cringed at his mistake and said with conviction, 'I'm not saying anything more, Jake.'

Jake pressed on, 'Well what happened? Did you want to get with Andrew because he was your date with or with Drake?'

'Shut up already, Jake it was a freakin' month ago.'

'Well what about your black eye. Did Drake give it to you?' He laughed.

Noah answered angrily, 'No! I could kick his ass to the next county if I had to.'

'I'm kidding!' Jake laughed. 'How did you get it? Cuz you were fine when Evan and I dropped you off that day.'

Noah looked out the window.

A look of horror flashed across Jake's face. He asked, 'Noah!! Did your dad...'

Noah nodded.

"Fuck! Noah, what the hell is his problem?'

'He was drunk and mad that I didn't call him that night.' Noah said and hung his head in embarrassment.

'Man, I'm sorry.' Jake said quietly.

'I can't wait for college. I'm getting the hell out of there.'

'Is there anything that I can do?' Jake asked.

'No, I'm fine. I can handle it. He just got the jump on me. I didn't move as fast as I usually do.'

'Now your definitely coming out with me tonight!' Jake stated as he pulled into Noah's' driveway . I'll pick you up at 6:00 alright?'

'Fine. See ya later, Jake. Thanks for the ride.'

Jake drove away. He couldn't figure out how Noah was involved with Drake and Andrew. He knew that Drake and Andrew had slept together. Maybe Noah was upset because Andrew was his date. Nevertheless, Jake needed Luke and Drake's help to get Noah out of his house and away from his abusive dad.

Jake went home and called Luke.

'Hi Luke. How's it going?'

Luke answered out of breath. 'Fine, yourself?'

'I'm good. How's Drake?'

Luke answered, 'He's right here if you wanted to talk to him.'

Jake replied, 'No, I need a favor from both of you.'

'Sure Jake. What do you need?' Luke asked, puzzled.

'Can I tell you at the diner? About 6:00?'

'Yeah, we'll be there. What...'

Drake interrupted when he grabbed the phone. 'Hi Jake what's up? Your kinda interrupting a private party here.'

Luke yelled in the background, 'We'll see you later Jake!' as Drake hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake showered and changed into a blue shirt and jeans. He picked Noah up early and drove to the diner. They took a table and sat next to each other.

Jake thought Noah looked really nice. He was dressed in all black. The only color on Noah that was visible, were his intense blue eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off Noah's eyes as they casually talked about school.

Jake felt Noah needed all the friends he could get if he was going to try to get Noah out of his house more often.

Drake entered the diner and sauntered over to Noah and Jake.

Drake smiled and said, 'Hi Jake and Noah. How are you guys?'

Noah looked up at Drake and winced. Jake felt the tension from Noah towards Drake.

Drake sat down at the table facing Jake. He pulled his coat off and hung it on the back of the chair.

Jake answered for both of them. 'We're doing okay, Drake. Where is Luke?'

'He's parking my car. I cannot parallel park to save my life!' Drake laughed. 'He should be in shortly.'

Luke came into the diner blowing warm air into his hands and rubbing them together.

Drake saw him and waved.

Luke stopped dead in his tracks, not able to take another step. He froze. He wanted to run the other way and not look back. Luke had tried so hard to avoid Noah in the halls, but sometimes he couldn't help but glance at him when he passed his locker. Noah was so handsome and hot. His heart still skipped a beat when he saw him or smelled his cologne in the hall.

He actually started to turn away when Drake called his name. 'Luke, over here!'

Luke pulled his coat off and walked to the remaining chair.. across from Noah. He hung his coat on his chair as well and sat down, avoiding Noah's eyes.

Drake placed his hand on Luke's thigh and squeezed. He kissed Luke on his ear and and wrapped his arm around the back of his shoulder, pulling him close for a kiss on the lips. Luke then tilted his neck back, hoping Noah was watching. Drake went for his neck kissing and nipping at it.

Noah looked around nervously. Thank God the place was dead. Their public display of affection was a little too much.

Noah leaned into Jake's ear. He said with annoyance, 'Are there any more 'surprises' you want to tell me about?'

Jake said quietly, 'Why is this a surprise? They're your friends right? I just want to ask them to help you with your dad. We can keep you busy. Spend time at all of our homes, okay?'

No! I don't want help.' Noah whispered loudly.

'I just wanted to do this in your best interest! We can keep you away from your dad, Noah.' Jake whispered back.

Luke noticed Noah's attention was averted for the moment. He held Drake's hand looked into his eyes and gently kissed him. He felt bad for using him to make Noah jealous. It didn't work and it was wrong anyway.

Drake and Luke could easily hear what Jake was saying.

'Why do you want to keep Noah out of his house?' Drake asked.

'H..he doesn't... Jake, don't do this please.' Noah begged, turning to Jake, pleading with his eyes.

'Fine Noah.' Jake answered.

Noah turned his head for a glance at Luke.

Luke turned away and started a conversation with Drake.

It gave Noah time to look at Luke. It had been so long since he had actually looked at him. Noah studied his face. He had fair complexion, gorgeous brown eyes, and the longest eyelashes he had ever seen on a guy before. The way his full lips moved when he talked made Noah want to kiss them until they were red and swollen. Luke wore a tight, baby blue, layered long sleeved tee shirt. Noah would have loved to crawl underneath his shirt and kiss his chest and abdomen. Noah had noticed Luke's dark blue jeans from the time he walked into the Diner. They showed off his tight ass and stretched across his crotch forming a nice bulge in the front.

Noah sighed and moved his chair closer to the table resting his elbows on it. He stretched his long muscular legs out, accidentally kicking Luke.

'Sorry.' Noah murmured softly and moved his foot back a little.

Luke mumbled, 'No problem.' Then he realized Noah's voice sounded as comforting and soothing as it did on the night of the party. Luke recalled they were in the bedroom and Noah was whispering softly in his ear. Luke took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and thought, Shit! I wanted him so bad that night.

Drake and Jake were still talking about something to do with cars.

Luke licked his upper lip. He pushed his sneaker into the side of Noah's shoe and held it there while applying slight pressure against it.

Noah was getting hard just feeling Luke's foot next to his. He glanced at Luke .He had his head on his hand resting his elbow on the table facing Drake. Did Luke even know what he was doing? Maybe Luke was trying to taunt him.

Jake faced Noah and asked him what he was doing for the upcoming holidays.

Noah answered with his eyes cast down, 'Probably nothing. My dad doesn't cook. We just hang around the house.

The waiter brought out their food. Drake dipped a french fry into his ketchup and dangled it in front of Luke's mouth. Luke caught it between his teeth and bit it in half.

Luke got ketchup on the corner of his mouth, right where his lips curved upwards. Drake leaned over and licked it off, laughing.

Luke took a sip of coke. He kissed Drake with warmth and affection.

Drake plunged his tongue into Luke's mouth, licking the insides of Luke's lips. Luke moaned.

Jake was eating, watching Luke and Drake being playful. He said, "Ahem.' and coughed.

Drake and luke quickly broke apart giggling.

Luke picked up his burger holding it right in front of his mouth.

Noah captured Luke's eyes as he moved his foot away from Luke's foot. He narrowed his eyes at Luke then clenched and unclenched his jaw angrily.

Luke jammed a bite of burger into his mouth.

Noah wished Luke would get as upset and jealous as he felt. Noah thought, Why would he? He doesn't like me like that!

Noah fixed his gaze on Jake. He noticed Noah staring at him and took a sip of coke. 'What?' He mouthed silently at Noah.

Noah began to lean into Jake.

Jake met him halfway.

Their lips met. Noah looked into Jakes eyes. They were a dark brown like his hair. Noah put his hand on the back of Jake's head, pulling him closer.

Jake moaned.

Noah kissed him softly, then more urgently.

Jake put his hand on Noah's head and ran his fingers through the back of Noah's hair.

Noah's heart was beating faster. He closed his eyes. Maybe Jake could save him from the memories of the unrestrained night with Luke. They broke apart slowly.

'Mmm..that was nice.' Jake smiled at Noah.

Luke tried to eat, but when he looked up, Noah was staring at him, and Luke quickly looked down at his food. He pushed his fries around his plate.

Drake and Jake talked some more.

Drake said, 'So you two are dating now?'

Jake answered, 'Not really. It's just a friendly date.'

Drake laughed and said, 'Yeah right! That was some kiss!'

Noah frowned at Drake, then looked at Luke. Luke was staring at him with glossy and tearful eyes.

Noah pushed his plate of food away. His stomach was anxiously churning. He excused himself and went to the bathroom. I can't take watching Luke and Drake together anymore. How could Luke forgive Drake for screwing Andrew? Unless, Luke felt so guilty about being with me that he had to forgive Drake!

He washed his hands and looked in the mirror. He couldn't stop thinking about Luke, even after all this time. He wondered if Luke was still a virgin.

Noah became extremely jealous when he though of that prick, Drake, touching Luke. He tried to get the thought of Luke giving himself to Drake out of his head. Luke had offered himself to Noah first. Tears rolled down his face. He couldn't help it . He still wanted Luke as his boyfriend, friend and lover no matter what. He started to cry. His body racked with pain and sorrow for his lost love.

While Noah was in the bathroom, Jake brought up the subject of Noah.

'There are two things I want to say quickly so shut up and listen.'They all leaned onto the table with their heads together.

Jake kept his voice low and said, 'First, I think Noah's still upset at Drake for sleeping with Andrew. Drake you need to make that right. Tell him your sorry or whatever.'

Luke whispered 'Why do you think that he's upset about Andrew and Drake?'

'He told me while we were driving here that wanted to be in a relationship with someone he met that at that party. I'm thinking it had to be Andrew.'

'Why Andrew though?' Luke's voice rose.

Jake put a finger to his mouth and said, 'Shhh...he might come out. It's obvious, Andrew was **his** date and Drake fucked him. Noah wasn't with anyone else. Anyway...'

Luke thought, Is that why Noah was with me that night... because Andrew and Drake were getting it on...No that doesn't make sense... I remember Andrew telling me while we were dancing at the party that Noah turned his advances down. I was the only other person that was with Noah that night.

'Oh God!' Luke groaned. Noah wants to be with me!! His stomach flipped. He was such an idiot. But why had Noah acted so weird towards me the morning after? Why was Noah avoiding me like the plague since that day?

'Okay, Luke?' Jake snapped his finger in his face.

Luke shook his head to clear it and looked at Jake.

Drake asked, 'What are you thinking about? You look a million miles away.'

Luke forced a smile and said, 'Huh? Umm.. Nothing. Go on Jake.'

Drake held Luke's hand under the table as he stroked his palm with his finger.

'The other thing is his dad.' Jake continued. 'Do you guys remember after the party... he came to school with a black eye?

They both nodded.

'Well his dad did... does that.'

Luke's eyes widened and Drake said, 'What! Are you sure?'

Jake nodded. 'He told me in confidence, and now I'm trusting you two to be quiet and don't let on you know.  
I thought we could work together to keep him away from home as much as possible. Keep him busy.

Luke was near tears. He asked sadly, 'Why doesn't he call the police?'

Jake answered, 'He's eighteen, and where would he go? The police can only hold his dad for so long. It's not like it's child abuse. Noah's an adult. He's waiting to leave when he gets into college, then he can live in a dorm. So do I have your help?' Jake asked.

Drake replied, 'Hell yeah. But I don't think he's upset about me and Andrew. It must be someone else. Luke...do you know who?'

'I..I...um no.' Luke stammered.

Jake asked, looking towards the bathroom. 'What is taking him so long? You guys brainstorm about how we can keep him busy. I'm going to see what's keeping him.'

Drake turned to Luke. 'We could rent a movie with him, or go to one, as long as I get to buy the popcorn.' he teased.

Luke smiled at Drake and said, 'I don't know, maybe he just needs someone to talk to about his dad.'

Drake suggested, 'How about a walk around Snyder pond?'

They continued talking.

Jake walked into the bathroom.

'Noah, what's going on? You've been in here forever.'

'I'm not feeling well, can we just go?' Noah said with tears in his eyes.

Jake looked sympathetically at Noah, 'Sure. Are you okay? You look upset?

Noah shook his head.

Jake said, 'Come on I think we're done here anyway.'

Noah and Jake began to walk out. Noah grabbed Jakes hand and squeezed it. He said, 'Thanks Jake.'

They went to the table and grabbed their coats.

Luke looked up at Noah and smiled.

Noah turned away. God his smile and those lips. Why the hell is he smiling at me like that?

Jake shrugged into his coat and wrapped his arm around Noah's shoulder. 'Let's go.' Jake announced.

'Where are you going?' Luke asked worriedly.

'Luke, they probably want to be alone.' Drake whispered in his ear.

Jake said, 'I think we'll go somewhere and talk. Is that okay with you Noah?'

Noah met Luke's eyes and said, 'I'd like that.'

Jake drove towards Noah's house. He parked a few blocks away, on the side of the road. Jake turned off the car and turned to Noah.

Jake questioned Noah. ' Alright Noah what's going on? You were practically a wreck back there. What is it? Is it Drake or Luke? Did they do something wrong?'

Noah shook his head and said, 'It's nothing, Jake.'

Jake stared at his profile and waited, and waited, and waited for Noah to say anything.

'Fine, I'm your good friend and you can't tell me whats wrong?' Jake asked.

Noah said with anguish, 'I don't want to tonight. I just want to talk about anything else but that.'

'Noah? There's something else I want to say,' Jake said tentatively.

Noah asked hesitantly, 'What?'

'I told them about your dad.' Jake said waiting for Noah to blow up at him.

Noah nodded.

Jake tried to cheer up Noah and stated, 'They want to help. We can do things together after school and on weekends, even if it's just to study at my house, Luke's house or Drake's.'

Noah asked, 'Why did they agree? Do they feel sorry for me, because I don't want pity Jake. I'm not a charity case you need to fix.' Noah was getting angry.

'Stop!' Jake said touching Noah's chest over his coat. 'They're your friends. They want to do things with you. They care about you Noah, and I do too.'

'They _both_ said that?' Noah asked in disbelief.

'Yes! Now I was honest, please tell me why you're sad. And Noah I don't want to hear 'nothing is wrong.' coming out of your mouth.'

Noah inhaled deeply. He said in all honesty, 'Seriously Jake, it's something I have to deal with by myself.'

Noah wondered, How am I supposed to tell Jake that I want Luke and Drake to break up because it's too hard for me to watch someone I need and want in my life, kissing anyone but me?

Noah faced Jake. Tears were forming in his eyes. His bottom lip began to quiver and his body started to shake.

Jake felt so bad for Noah and asked him, 'What can I do to help you? Is there _anything_ I can do?'

Noah replied, 'Just hold me? I don't have anyone. My dad doesn't hug me... no one does.'

Jake cursed Noah's dad then said, 'Sure I'll hug you, Noah.'

Noah leaned against Jakes shoulder. Jake cuddled up to Noah and hugged him tightly.

Jake kissed Noah's temple and rubbed his arm.

Jake asked tenderly, 'Do you want to talk at all Noah?'

Noah shook his head and faced Jake. He looked into Jake's eyes then looked at his mouth.

Noah's body turned into Jake's body. Noah leaned in and kissed Jake on the mouth tenderly, all the while staring into his eyes.

Jake moaned and pulled Noah's head closer.

Noah unzipped Jake's coat and ran his hands up the inside of Jake's shirt and rubbed his chest.

'Noah.' Jake whispered as his body came in contact with Noah's warm hand.

Jake unbuttoned Noah's coat. Their lips broke apart briefly as they took off their coats.

Jake pulled Noah's shirt out of his pants, placed his hand under Noah's shirt, and rubbed his abdomen.

Noah's breath hitched when Jake placed his hand lower and rubbed the outside of Noah's jeans, feeling his erection under the demin.

'Jake, stop. Evan will...Oh God that feels... I can't do this to you.'

'Do what? I'm the one who is going to do all the doing, relax. I want to take care of you okay?'

Noah nodded, leaned back, and rested his head on the back of the seat.

Jake undid Noah's pants and scooted them down a bit.

Jake smiled and asked, 'Mmmmmm... Noah where have you been hiding this big boy?'

Jake took his cock at the base and started to pump him slowly as he went down on him. He licked Noah's shaft up and down.

Noah arched his back ad grabbed a fistful of Jake's hair. 'Jake, God! That feels..so damn good.

Jake placed Noah's cock in his moist, warm, mouth and closed his mouth over it.

Noah pulled Jake's head closer and thrust his hips into Jake's face. Jake sucked as hard as he could while jacking his cock with his hand.

'Ohhhhh,Harder, Jake...FUCK!! JAKE I'm gonna.. Uhhh.. Cuu.. uummm! UHH.. UHH!'

Noah came deep in Jake's throat. He licked Noah's cock off then kissed him on the lips.

Noah hugged Jake tightly and thanked him.

'Do you feel better?' Jake asked.

Noah smiled and said truthfully, 'Yeah I think I do.'

Jake started the car and pulled out.. into the busy street.

Drake and Luke went to park also. Luke was lost in thought, thinking about Noah.

Drake asked, 'What do you think about Noah?'

'What? What do you mean?' Luke asked defensively.

'What is the matter with you? Your off in 'lala' land somewhere.' Drake laughed, 'I asked, what can we do about Noah and his dad?'

Relieved, Luke answered, 'Oh! I guess just be there for him. If he wants to talk, we'll listen. We could have him come over and make a home cooked meal with him. Oh and like a million cookies.'

'I can't see his dad cooking or baking, thats a good idea.' Drake agreed as he reached for Luke's pants.

Luke had eventually let Drake give him a blow job a couple of weeks ago. He came in a towel in Drake's bedroom, but it didn't compare to his first blow job. Noah was very skilled in that department. He must get a lot of practice.

Luke knew that Noah was with Jake right now. He hoped he wasn't doing anything sexual with him. Luke was thinking about Noah and the morning he came downstairs after their night of passion. Noah must have seen Drake hugging me and begging me to take him back! God, Noah must have been devastated. He probably thought we were making up at that time. It wasn't until later that I made up with Drake... after Noah left. I want to be in that car with Noah right now. I should be with Noah. Noah feels right. This with Drake, is a... a high school crush.

Luke looked down at the back of Drakes bobbing head over his crotch. He told Drake to stop.

Drake was hurt and asked, 'Why? I want to try and swallow this time.'

Luke had tears in his eyes.

'Because Drake, this isn't working.' Luke said sadly.

'Am I doing something wrong? Did I do something wrong?' Drake asked.

'No. Its me. I'm just not into this right now.' Luke answered redoing his pants. 'Lets go.'

'What's going on?' Drake felt a shroud of dread fall around him.

Luke answered, 'Nothing, I'm tired. Just take me home. Please Drake, now.'

'No, you're acting weird.' Drake demanded, 'Tell me! What is it?'

Luke was silent. He pressed his lips together, stared out the window, and exhaled loudly.

Drake stared at Luke's profile. He started to get scared when Luke put his head down and stared at his hands in his lap.

'Luke?' Drake whispered as tears formed in his eyes.

Luke began to speak, 'Drake, I have a confession...at that party...'

'Don't tell me. I don't want to know, I thought we were past this?'

Luke confessed, 'Drake..something happened.'

'Don't! Goddammit Luke I don't fuckin' want to know.' He yelled as he cried. He hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand. 'Why do you want to tell me now? We''re happy.'

Luke let out a sob and reached for Drake. They held on to each other tightly trying to get back what they once had.

Drake began to sob uncontrollably. Tears were racing down his cheeks and dripping off his face.

'You're... going to... leave me... aren't you..?' Drake shouted crying harder.

Luke hugged him tighter, but said nothing. He just wept. He didn't want to hurt his first love.

Drake pulled back.

'Don't do this now Luke, just think about it!' He yelled. 'I love you! Please, just think about this first! Promise me!'

He grabbed Luke's coat in desperation. Drakes eyes were pleading with him.

'Okay, I will.' Luke said wiping his eyes.

Drake kissed his cheek and started the car and drove Luke home. Drake parked in the driveway at the farm.

Drake held Luke's hand tightly. He faced Luke.

'Alright, Just tell me who, Luke. That's all I want to know.'

'You don't want to know.' Luke whispered.

'Yes, yes I do want to know!' Drake screamed, beginning another bout of sobbing. 'I want to know so I can beat the shit out of the mother fucker.!!'

Drake cried into his hands. His throat was burning from crying so hard but he couldn't stop.

'Drake' Luke began to cry again also 'I'm still a virgin, it's not...I didn't have sex with anyone. ...I. .its something else. I have these feelings...strong feelings...for someone else.' Luke said.

'Who?!' Drake began pummelling Luke on his chest. Hitting him as hard as he could. He wanted Luke to feel how much pain he was feeling too. 'Who is it Luke?! Tell me!!'

'Noah!!' Luke shouted, then regretted it.

Drake felt all of the air being sucked out of his lungs.

Drake sat back speechless. He stopped crying. He gripped the steering wheel tightly and his fingernails dug into the vinyl.

"Drake? I've tried so hard to make this relationship work. It just.. isn't.' Luke murmured. 'I'm sorry. I'm really, so sorry.'

Luke took the ring Drake gave him off his finger and laid it on the dashboard.

Drake watched him get out and walk to the house. He grabbed the ring and placed it on his finger, still feeling the residual warmth from Luke's finger.

He put the car in gear an pulled out... into the busy street.

Luke's cell phone rang sometime in the middle of the night. Luke had fallen asleep thinking about Noah. He groggily turned on the light and located his cell in his pants pocket.

'Hello?' Luke answered yawning.

'Luke? You have to...(sob)...come...come to the hospital...(sob)... Now!!... there's been a terrible...(sob)...horrible accident.'

More crying , then a dial tone.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke began yelling and crying.

He ran around franticly looking some for clothes to throw on.

He ran to the kitchen and dug deep into his mom's purse for her car keys.

His heart was beating fast. His breath came out in labored spurts.

He ended up dumping lily's purse on the counter. 'Shit!!' he yelled sobbing.

Holden went into the girl's room to put them back into bed.

'Daddy, why is Luke screaming? I'm scared!' Lily walked in. 'You go check on him Holden, I'll stay with the girl's.'

Holden nodded and walked downstairs to the kitchen in his robe and pajama bottoms.He saw his son disheveled and upset. He asked with concern, 'Luke, what's going on here? What are you screaming about?'

'I can't fucking find them!' He yelled, swiping the entire contents of lily's purse on the floor.

Holden raised his eyebrows at Luke's language and stated firmly, 'Calm down. What are you looking for?'

'Dad!! ' Luke shouted and cried. "I have to get to the hospital! NOW! Dammit! Where are her fucking keys?! I can't find them! I HAVE TO GO!' He screamed in his dad's face.

Holden tried to calm Luke down.

Luke kept pushing him away as he became more hysterical.

'Do _something _dad!'

'I'll drive you in my truck. Stay here. I'll change quickly and tell your mom we're leaving.'

Luke paced back and forth in the kitchen running his hands through his hair and rubbing his eyes. He chanted,  
'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!' Then he yelled out, 'DAD!!'

His dad ran downstairs and they jumped into the truck.

'GO FASTER! I have to see him and tell him I've.. always.. loved...' Luke broke down crying.

Holden rubbed Luke's back with one hand while using the other to steer.

'DON'T TOUCH ME!' Luke curled up in the front seat wiping his eyes.

'Luke, what happened?' Holden asked.

'Car accident... really...bad.. Shit!' He begun screaming again. His voice was becoming raspy. 'Hurry the Fuck up!'

Holden tried to calm him down. He said, 'Luke, relax. We're almost there.' He was already going fifteen miles an hour faster than he should. Luckily there was no traffic this late at night. Holden worried about his son. He prayed, I hope the accident is not as bad as Luke is reacting to hearing about it.

Holden slowed the truck down as they neared the entrance of the hospital.

Luke didn't wait for his dad to come to a complete stop. He jumped out of the truck and almost fell on his face. He caught himself and ran through the revolving doors into the hospital.

Holden hurriedly parked and ran in after him. He looked around and didn't see Luke anywhere.

He jogged to the reception desk.

Holden asked frantically, 'A boy just ran in, did he say where he was going? He's my son. A friend of his was in an accident.'

The receptionist answered, 'Yes, he asked where the Emergency Room was. It's down that hallway to the left.'

'Thanks.' Holden ran down the hallway then took a left.

Luke ran down the hall almost knocking over a nurse.

He ran into the E.R. crying and screaming, 'DRAKE!!'

A Doctor came over to him as soon as he saw Luke in distress. He asked delicately, 'Who are you looking for?'

'D.. Drake..Dramon.' Luke said between sobs. 'H..he was in ..a car..accident. Please help me!' Luke grabbed the doctor's white coat.

The Doctor said in a serious manner, 'Oh. Yes.. He came in a little while ago. He's this way.' The Doctor led Luke down the hall.

Holden caught up to Luke while he was walking with the Doctor. They stood outside of the door to Drake's room.

The Doctor said, 'Just... wait here a moment please.'

Holden held his son around his shoulder as the Doctor went into the room.

Luke began to fidget.

Holden asked 'What is it?'

'I don't know yet. His mom said it was bad when she called me. Drake is going to be alright. Right dad?' Luke looked up hopefully at his dad.

'We'll have to wait to see, son.' Holden thought the worst because of the Doctor's unease, but didn't let his son know.

The door opened and Drake's dad came out wiping histed rimmed eyes and blowing his runny nose.

'Luke, we're going to let you go inside in a minute, but ..' He began to weep.

The police came in through the E.R. Doors and asked to speak to Mr. And Mrs. .

Mr. Dramon went inside Drake's room and got his wife. She came out looking so fragile and small.

'Go in Luke... we'll give... you some time... alone.' She started to cry again.

'I'll come in with you Luke.' Holden said calmly. He placed his hand on Luke's shoulder.

Luke took a deep breath and opened the door. Holden stayed right behind him.

A steady escalating feeling of foreboding hung in the air.

Luke looked at the bed and cocked his head to the right, then the left. A confused look crossed his face.

This person had tubes and needles going in both arms, a ventilator, blood pressure and other machines hooked up to him.

The right side of the person's face was covered in bandages. Blood had seeped through the bandage, soaking it and turned it red. It almost looked as if the bandage was caved in where this person's cheek bone and temple would have been.

The other side of the face had been sort of cleaned off, but the blood was still smeared on the cheek. The blood turned the person's hair black and it looked sticky.

Luke began to back out. This had to be the wrong room.

Holden caught him. Holden swallowed hard and said softly, 'Luke I'll walk with you to the bed.'

Luke shook his head continuously and yelled, 'No Dad No! This ISN'T Drake! This is the WRONG room!' Luke pointed at the still form on the bed and screamed, 'THAT fucking isn't Drake!'

He turned toward his dad and started beating Holden's chest.

Holden pulled his son close as Luke wept uncontrollably.

Holden finally released the tears that he was holding in. He wanted to be strong for Luke but this was just too painful.

Holden led his son over to Drake. He was covered up to his chest with a sheet.

Luke found Drake's hand and held it. He kissed the palm of Drake's hand.

Luke saw the ring he had given back to Drake, it was on his on his finger. Luke burst out sobbing and crumpled to the floor.

Holden pulled Luke up and placed him in the chair by the bed.

'NO. NO. NO,...NOOOOO!! Luke screamed.

Luke stood up and laid his head on Drake's chest. He could hear the pump from the ventilator swishing air into Drake's lungs. His chest rose and fell with every pump.

'Drake wake up, wake up...please...I won't leave you, ever... I'm sorry..WAKE UP!' Luke shouted. 'Come on Drake, look at me... open your eyes and look at me..(sob)...or.. or squeeze my hand. Can you feel my hand? I'm holding ..(sob) your hand... squeeze..(sob) it for me..Drake? PLEASE DRAKE!'

Drake's Doctor walked in the room following Drake's parents.

Luke looked at the Doctor in hope. Luke's voice rose as he asked, 'He's going to be okay, right? You're going to operate and fix him aren't you?!'

Drake's parents began to cry. Mrs. Dramon held Drake's other hand from the other side of the bed.

Holden returned to Luke's side putting an arm around Luke.

The Doctor cleared his throat and looked at Luke. 'I'm sorry. I've already told Drake's parents there is nothing more we can do ... There is no brain activity according to the scan.'

'What the hell does that mean?' Luke faced his dad. 'He's not making any sense!!'

The doctor answered sadly, 'He's gone. I am sorry.'

Drake's dad spoke up. 'We wanted to give you a chance to say goodbye Luke. As soon...as we...turn off the machines...he...he'll be..' He wiped his eyes.

Luke screamed at the doctor, 'Do SOMETHING! Why won't you DO something?! Help him make him better!' Luke began to sob. 'Why...don't...you help him wake up?!'

Luke let Drake's hand go and threw his arms around Drake's neck and spoke nervously, 'Get up Drake this is a joke, right? You're getting back at me. Well I'm here!! Get up now. Don't leave like this. It's not fair!'

Luke started to shake Drake's shoulders.

Mrs. Dramon gasped and held her hand against her mouth, crying softly. Mr. Dramon hugged her close as tears

escaped his eyes.

Luke whispered in Drake's ear over and over chanting 'Wake up Drake, wake up, just wake up, please Drake, please wake up. Open your eyes. LOOK AT ME! '

Holden tried to remove Luke from Drake's body but Luke shoved him away. Luke kissed Drake's lips over and over again, trying to wake him.

The Doctor asked Luke to sit down in the chair by the bed. Holden pulled him away successfully. Luke reluctantly let Drake go. Holden sat him in the chair and held his hand.

Luke's head was dizzy. He didn't feel well. This has to be a dream. He thought. A very, very bad nightmare.

A priest soon walked in and gave Drake his last rites as everyone in the room bowed their head.

The Doctor asked Drake's parents if they were ready. They both nodded.

Luke stood up. A sob escaped his mouth.

He held Drake's hand and leaned down and whispered, 'I'll always love you Drake.'

Luke's tears fell on Drake's cheek. Luke wiped them off with his fingers, then caressed his cheek lovingly. He kissed him once more on the lips. The last kiss.. forever.

The Doctor turned the ventilator off, took out the I.V's, and stood back.

The ventilator made three more sounds. 'Swoosh, ..Swoosh, ...Swoosh.' Then.. nothing.

The monitors made a contunual beeeeeeeep sound. The sound was resonating in Luke's head. He looked at Drake. His chest didn't rise again. He was so still.

Luke turned away and wept in his father's arms.

--

That was the last time he saw Drake.

Drake's parents were having the wake, then the funeral right away. The casket was closed due to the injuries to Drake's head.

Luke dressed in a black suit as well as his dad, and his mom wore a black and tan dress. He rode with his parents to the funeral.

Mrs. Dramon greeted Luke and his parents with a hug. She held Luke's hand and slipped him the ring Drake had been wearing when he died. The one he had given back to Drake when he broke up with him.

Mr. Dramon pulled Luke aside and told him the police were sure Drake drove off the road in excess of 80 mph. and hit a tree. There were no brake hesitation marks on the road. He said, 'The police wrote up the death as suicide Luke.'

Luke was stunned. 'NO! Drake wasn't suicidal. He HAD an accident. It was an ACCIDENT!!' He yelled at Mr. .

He started to back away from Mr. Dramon. Luke shook his head and wailed, 'No, No, NO!!'

He felt himself bump into his dad's chest.

Luke lost control of his emotions.

'Oh God! This is my fault!' Luke groaned, **then** shouted 'It's all my fault! I did this! I broke up with him that night! Oh my God!! DRAKE! I'm sorry! ' He cried with his face in his hands.

'I'm sorry!' Luke faced the Dramons. He was shaking so badly. His face was tear streaked and his nose was red. He stuttered, 'I.. I caused th..this! **I** CAUSED this!'

Mr. slapped Luke across the face.

'HEY!' Holden yelled and pulled his son backwards.

Luke immediately shut up and looked at Drake's dad with his eyes widened and his mouth agape. He held his stinging cheek with his hand.

'Stop it! Just STOP it!' Mr.Dramon said firmly. 'You didn't do this. Drake did it himself!' Drake's dad explained. 'You didn't do ANYTHING. It's NOT your fault Luke!'

He continued, 'You had nothing to do with the decision he made. And it was HIS decision. He had a choice Luke, and he made one, just not the one we all wanted.' Mr. Dramon walked away to be with his wife.

People started to entering the building for the funeral.

Lily and Holden thought it would be best if they took Luke home. He was still crying and upset. He could barely stand up. He whimpered, 'Why mom! Why did Mr. Dramon say that? I broke up with Drake. It IS my fault he's dead!'

Lily tousled Luke's hair and whispered, 'No it's not honey. Really it's not. Mr. Dramon is right... Drake made the conscious choice to do what he did.'

Noah walked up the steps of the funeral home with Jake, Jennifer and some other classmates.

They saw Luke coming out the door with his head down. His parents each had a hold of one of Luke's arms. They were holding him up and helping him walk.

Noah stopped as they neared. Noah spoke softly, 'I'm so sorry Luke. If you want to talk... call me okay?'

Luke nodded his head and said quietly, 'Thanks Noah.'

Holden and Lily put Luke on the couch when they returned home.

Oddly enough, Luke soon fell asleep. He hadn't slept well since Drake died at the hospital.

Lily and Holden walked into the kitchen. She turned to Holden. They held each other in their arms.

'What should we do?' Lily asked. 'He's so heartbroken. They were so close and this is so hard on him. Poor Luke.' She cried in Holden's arms.

Holden held her and said, 'Shhhh, you'll wake him. All we can do for him is be here honey.'

That was two weeks ago


	6. Chapter 6

"I have been planning out all that I'd say to you since you slipped away. Know that I still remain true. I've been wishing out the days. Please say, that if you hadn't have gone now, I wouldn't have lost you another way. From wherever you are...come back. And these days, they linger on. And every night, as I'm waiting on the real possibility I may meet you in my dream, I go to sleep. And sometimes you're there and you're talking to me. Come the morning, I could swear you're next to me. If I don't fall apart, will the memories stay clear?" Eddie Vedder/pearl jam

Luke suddenly sat up in bed in the middle of the night. He was bathed in a cold sweat, his heart was racing, and he was hyperventilating.

'Mom!' He yelled hoarsely.

She came running in his room. 'Another dream honey?'

Luke nodded. 'He.. he talked to me.' His lips trembled and he took in a shaky breath.

Lily sat next to him on the bed.She said, 'Oh, honey.' She hated to see her son in mental anguish. She rubbed his back to reassure him that she was there for him.

He moved away from her. 'Stop it! Drake used to do...that!' He wept silently.

'I know you miss him Luke. Your dad and I will help you through this. It will be alright.' Lily tried to comfort Luke.

Luke rose his voice. "Don't say that! It's NOT going to be alright! He's gone mom! He's freakin' NEVER, EVER coming back.'

'I know Luke.' Lily held him.

'What if I forget...his smile, his eyes...What if...I can't remember...?'

Luke sobbed in his mother's arms. She wiped her own tears as Luke's body uncontrollably lurched with every sob.

Jennifer had been trying to get hold of Luke for the last two weeks. Lily sorrowfully told her that he didn't want to talk to anyone.

Lily tried to get Luke to come downstairs to talk to his friends when they would visit or call, but he wouldn't budge from his bed. He stayed in his room and withdrew from the world.

Jennifer tried to phone Luke again on Thursday night and talked to Lily.

'Hello Jennifer.' Lily spoke.

Jennifer asked, 'How is Luke? Do you think he'll talk to me today?'

Lily said, 'I'll ask him. I hope he will talk to you. He won't talk to Holden or me. He's trying to get through this without our help. He needs friends right now. I'm thinking of calling Jake or Noah do you have their numbers?'

'Yes I do.' She gave the phone numbers to Lily, then she said, 'Try Noah first.'

'Okay, Thank you Jennifer, I'll go see if he'll come down.'

Lily was ecstatic when she finally got Luke to to answer the phone.

'Hello Jen.' Luke sounded listless.

Jennifer, trying to sound cheerful for him, said, 'Hi how are you?'

Luke sounded tense when he answered. 'What kind of question is that? How do you think I'm doing? I'm devastated.'

Jennifer was taken aback and stated, 'I'm sorry Luke. I'm just concerned about you.'

'I'm sorry too' Luke said regretfully.

'I miss you, when are you coming back to school?'

'I'm gonna try on Monday, but I'm leaving if ANYONE comes over and tries to console me.'

'Even Noah and Jake?' She asked.

Luke nodded and said, 'Yes, them too.'

'Why? We all are worried about you. We love ya. They call your cell phone and you don't answer.'

'Well now you can tell them how I am. I gotta go Jen. Bye.' He hung up and went back to his room.

Lily held the paper with Noah 's and Jake's phone numbers written on it. She called Noah.

She said, 'Hello, Noah? This is Luke's mother, Lily.'

Noah brightened up, 'Oh hi Mrs. Snyder. How is Luke doing?

Lily responded warmly, 'Please, call me Lily. Actually, that's what I called about. I have a favor to ask you.'

'Sure Mrs. Snyd.. umm.. Lily. What do you need?'

'I was wondering if you wouldn't mind bringing some of Luke's homework over tomorrow?'

'Sure, I can have the bus drop me off there after school. I'll need a ride home though.'

'That's no problem Noah, and thank you.'

They said their goodbyes as Luke came downstairs. He helped himself to a couple of cookies and orange juice, then sat at the kitchen table.

Lily was happy to see him downstairs on his own and to see him get his appetite back.

'Luke, a friend of yours is bringing some homework for you tomorrow after your Doctor's appointment.

Luke started to walk away unresponsive to lily's statement.

Lily said, 'Luke, did you hear me?'

Luke answered with emptiness in his voice, 'Yeah. G'night mom.'

--

Lily drove Luke to his Doctor's appointment on Friday afternoon. She waited in the waiting room reading a magazine while Luke talked to his psychiatrist, his fourth time in two weeks.

She had prescribed some medicine to help him sleep.She said, 'Hello Luke, how are you doing?'

He quietly said, 'hi.'

She asked him, 'Is there anything specific that you'd like to talk about today?'

Luke shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

'How are you sleeping?'

'A little better. I'm not awake all night.' Luke answered.

'Good. How is your mood, generally?'

Luke took a big breath and slowly let it out. He looked at the floor. 'I feel guilty, alone and sad. Take your pick.'

She said, 'Let's start with guilt again.'

'I already told you this! I feel if Noah hadn't moved here I wouldn't have feelings for him or felt a 'connection' with him. I wouldn't have broken up with Drake and wouldn't have...died.'

'So you wouldn't have those feelings about Noah if he hadn't moved here.'

'Um..yeah...I just said that!' Luke was getting angry. All this woman did was repeat what he said, only in a different way. Why did his parents think this would help anyway?

'Did you have a connection with Drake? Tell me about him.' She said.

Luke sighed and his eyes clouded over, 'Umm...I was attracted to him. We had a lot of fun together.. and he made me laugh. I told him I loved him. I can't talk about this now. It hurts.'

His Doctor said patiently, 'I know it hurts, but what do you think he would he say to you right now?'

He answered 'I don't know.'

'I bet he would want to see you happy.'

Luke nodded as a tear slipped down his cheek.

'What else do you think he would say?' she asked

'Umm...probably something like get off your ass and do something besides crying like a dork. I don't want to talk about him right now.There's like this thing...in the pit of my stomach twisting and contorting my insides every time I think about him, but If I don't think about him, then I'm afraid my memories of him will fade away.'

'Luke, a lot of people never forget their first love. You seem like the type of man that won't either. It's okay to think about him. You could write about him in a diary, or a journal. I know you like to write.'

Luke nodded.

'So what do you feel guilty about besides wanting to date Noah?'

Luke brushed away a tear and said huskily, 'That Drake died because of me. I broke up with him then he...you know.'

'Guilt makes people feel you're responsible for others' actions. Did you know that Drake was going to die?'

'No.' Luke said softly.

She stated, 'You would have stopped him if you had known what he was about to do.'

Luke ran a hand through his hair. 'Yes! Of course I would have!' He said, getting upset.

'Then why blame yourself or Noah for that matter? You can only control your own actions and how you react. You can't be held accountable for someone else's actions. And, you couldn't have known Drake was unstable. Could you?' She calmly said.

Luke was trying so hard to hold back the sob in his throat. He forced himself to speak.

'I already said! I left Drake, aren't you listening? He loved me and I left him to be with Noah and I'm not even with Noah. I'm so fuckin' angry I let myself fall in love with him!'

She replied 'You can't help who you fall in love with. Luke, the feelings are still there.. even if you push them down. They eventually come bubbling up to the surface. That's what you feel in your stomach. All of these emotions your experiencing. That's why your here, to let some of them go. The ones that aren't healthy for you. They distort your thinking process and you question everything you did up until he died. You wonder if you could have done this or that.'

Luke let that sink in for a bit.

His doctor waited patiently as he bit his lip then looked up at her.

She said, 'Why don't you tell me about Noah.'

'What do you want to know?' Luke asked.

She smiled and said, 'Tell me what you like about him.'

Luke thought and grinned. 'Everything, his smile, his mouth, his lips, his sense of humor, his personality...he's sort of shy until you get to know him, but I like that about him.' Luke became more talkative. 'He does this smile where just one corner of his mouth goes up it's so cute, he's very sympathetic, he took care of me once... when Drake cheated on me, he's a good listener, and he's really smart too. He wants to direct movies someday.' Luke dropped his head down and whispered, mostly to himself, 'and his body.'

His doctor smiled at his change in behavior. He seemed impassioned about Noah and more lively when he spoke about him. 'It sounds like he is a very nice person and a good friend to you.'

'He is.' Luke had that faraway look in his eyes he got when he thought about Noah. He got butterflies in his stomach, but he had to push his feelings for Noah aside. He was still grieving for Drake.

'Have you talked to Noah or told him any of this?' She asked.

'Oh no.. I couldn't right now. I'm still wishing Drake was.. alive. I feel so bad for his mom and dad.'

'Drake left you with all of this pain and hurt, and we can work through that. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you this way because he loved you. I also feel you should tell Noah what you confided in me about how you feel about him. I think it would be helpful for you . Okay? Try and have a good weekend.'

'Yeah, sure.' Luke stood up and said goodbye.

Luke was tight lipped as Lily drove home. She tried to engage him in conversation, but he sat mute and still as he stared out the window.

He was thinking about Drake's mom and dad. Drake was their only child and now he was gone. He looked down at the ring on hes finger that Drake had given him. It read, Drake 'heart' Luke. He had never taken it off since he got it back from Drake's mom. Tears began to flow as he remembered setting it on the dashboard of Drake's car, then finding it on Drake's finger at the hospital. _God! How can I ever get over this?_

Lily handed Luke a napkin from her coat pocket. He used it to wipe his eyes and blow her nose.

Luke promptly went to his room and shut the door. He threw himself on the bed and cried.

Lily came and knocked on the door.

Luke shouted, 'What!!'

'Are you okay?' she asked, opening the door. She sat next to him and brushed the hair out of his eyes with her fingers.

'I'm okay. It was just hard today, talking about _him_.'

'Why don't you go take a hot shower and relax, you'll feel better.'

Luke nodded. His body was now on auto pilot.

Luke was drying off and putting on his boxers when Noah knocked on the front door.

Lily and Holden answered the door. They were greeted by a handsome young man with a book bag slung over one shoulder.

He smiled brightly, 'Hi I'm Noah.'

'Lily invited him in and shook his hand as she said, 'Hi, I'm Lily and this is Holden, Luke's dad.'

'Nice to meet you both.' He said shaking their hands. 'Um.. where do you want me to put his things?'

'Oh, I can take you up to his room. You can just put it all in there.' Holden said.

Noah held his hand up and said, 'Don't trouble yourself. I've been here before studying poetry with Luke. I know where it is.'

Holden smiled and said, 'Go on up then, but I have to warn you, he's had a rough day ever since he returned from seeing his Doctor.'

Luke was laying on the bed on his back. He was holding his hand up near his face while staring at the ring on his finger and catching the light on it from his lamp.

Noah opened the door and caught his breath. The room smelled like strawberries and Luke was lying on his back, on the bed, in only light blue boxers.

'Don't you knock anymore mom?.' He yelled without looking towards the door.

Noah couldn't tear his lustful eyes away from Luke's body. He stammered, 'Umm...It's Noah...Luke. I brought some of your homework'.

'Great.' Luke said sarcastically.

Noah stared at Luke while he walked into the room. He breathed heavily, 'Most of the teachers said don't worry about the homework so there's not too much. I can help you if you want. I'll just put everything on your desk okay?'

'Yup.' Luke answered.

'Do you want to talk?' Noah asked.

'About what?' Luke questioned Noah as he rested his hands on his stomach.

Noah replied, 'About anything. Whatever you want.'

Luke shook his head and grumbled, 'I don't want to talk. Sit on the bed. I just want to lay here.'

Noah sat down on the bed by Luke. He noticed that Luke was turning a ring on his finger rapidly.

'What do you have...a ring?' Noah asked, trying to make conversation.

Noah saw Luke's lower lip tremble before he rolled over. He took off the ring and hurled it across the room.

He shouted 'Fucker! He's such a Mother Fuckin' coward! Fuck you DRAKE!'

Noah hurriedly jumped up and closed the door. He sat back on the bed next to Luke.

Luke's body was quivering as he cried. Noah felt helpless. He lightly put his hand on Luke's bare arm. He hadn't touched Luke in so long and it felt electrifying, but this wasn't about him.. it was about Luke.

'What can I do for you bab... umm, Luke?' God! I almost called him baby! I have to watch what I'm saying!

'Nothing,' Luke sputtered.

Noah slid his hand down Luke's arm and found his hand. Luke squeezed it tightly.

'He's gone.' Luke wept.

Noah whispered, 'I know Luke. Its painful.'

Luke's voice squeaked, '**I** did it. I left him and he... left me. **I **hurt him. His parents said it wasn't an accident Noah.

Noah didn't know what to say. He was totally shocked. He drew his eyebrows together and decided to say, 'Luke? I'm sorry.'

Luke nodded his head. He took one last shaky breath and sighed.

Noah got up and picked out some clothes for Luke to put on. He found the ring on the floor and read it while he faced away from Luke. After he read what it said, he took a deep breath and exhaled. He set the ring on the dresser and handed the clothes to Luke.

Luke took them and got dressed.

'Do you want to look at this homework now or later?' Noah asked.

'Later.' Luke sat back on the bed. Noah sat next to him.

'Do you feel like talking a little more? Cuz you seem better when you do.'

Luke nodded 'I do feel a little better.' He glanced at Noah sideways.

'I feel so empty inside. Everyone including my Doctor says D..Drake...made the...choice...but he would still be...a..alive if I didn't break up with him.' Tears began welling up in his eyes again.

Noah gently took Luke's chin. He turned Luke's face toward his own.

He stared into those big brown eyes and said 'You're a good person Luke. No one blames you except yourself. I want to help you. Will you let me?'

Luke looked at Noah's gorgeous blue eyes.

Noah raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

Luke smiled and changed the subject. 'Why have you been so mad at me since the party?'

'Since the party...hmm.' Noah did not want to bare his soul but he couldn't deny his feelings for Luke either. 'I thought you and I shared something meaningful in that room. I guess I read into it though. I'm sorry.'

Luke sadly said, 'I thought we did too.'

'If you felt the same, then why did I see you hugging Drake in the morning after I...you know..gave you you're first B.J.?' Noah asked angrily.

'I broke it off with him. He was begging me not to... you saw that? Is that why you left?'

'Yes...If you broke up, then why were you always together, kissing and touching each other in front of me?' Noah retorted.

'We made up only after I thought you discarded me. When you left ... I thought you regretted what you did and I realized I would have cheated on Drake too, if you had wanted me.

'Oh...Luke I wanted you...so bad...but we really just met for the first time that night. You know, actually talked to one another.

Luke looked away and sighed. _'I bet Noah could make me feel better right now, but it's not ...well, maybe..._'

Luke looked back at Noah and kissed him eagerly on the lips.

Noah put his hands on Luke's chest and tenderly pushed him away.

Luke frowned and pouted.

Noah said in a calming, smooth voice, 'Luke I can't do this now. The timing is all wrong. You're in mourning right now. This won't help you ba...Luke.' _SHIT! I Almost did it again!_ 'It might take you a while to realize why it won't work, and when you do, I'll be waiting. Is that okay?'

A knock on the door quelled their discussion.

'Boys, dinner is ready.' Lily called through the door.

'Go ahead Noah, I'm not very hungry.' Luke said.

'Are you sure? It smells good.' Noah said.

'Yes.' Luke answered.

The fact was Luke started to think of Drake. All the times that Luke turned him down when Drake wanted to have sex with him. Drake must have felt like this. It felt fuckin' shitty.

Noah told Lily that Luke wasn't hungry, but he might eat if Noah sat with him in the bedroom.

'By all means. He needs to eat. Oh can you make sure he takes these, they're for sleep.'

She handed him two pills and a glass of water. Noah took that and a plate of Chicken Alfredo upstairs.

He said to Luke, 'Your mom said it was okay if I ate in here. She also told me to give you these pills.

Noah set them and the water on the side table.

'Want some?' Noah asked as he pointed to the plate of food.

Luke shrugged.

Noah sat on the bed. He twirled the pasta around the fork then he pushed a piece of chicken on the end.

Noah smiled and said, 'Here.. try it.'

'I don't **try** anything Noah...I just do it.' Luke said.

He licked his lips, opened his mouth sensually for Noah then closed his plump, luscious lips around the fork. Moaning 'Mmmmm.'

Noah swallowed hard and pulled the fork slowly out of Luke's mouth.

'Is it good?' He asked breathing heavily at how Luke just moaned and did with his amazing, extraordinary mouth.

Luke played it up after seeing Noah's face and hearing his breathy voice.

Luke threw his head back and whimpered 'ahh...Noaaahh..uh.. its... sooo goooood!'

'Stop that Luke, I can't... not here, not now. Please?' Noah whispered loudly while shifting uncomfortably.

Luke stuck two fingers in the pasta coating them with the pasta's white sauce. He held up his hand and began by licking his palm. He gradually licked up, swirling his tongue around his fingers ever so slowly savoring the taste of cream sauce. When he got to his fingertips he opened his mouth, stuck his fingers in, and pulled them in and out gently sucking on them .

'Dammit Luke.' Noah whispered pulling Luke's fingers out of his mouth. 'Am I supposed to walk around here with a continual hard on... because I'm sure someone will definitely notice!!'

'Hmmmm I definitely noticed.' Luke's eyes sparkled.

'You can notice all you want. You not getting any of MY white sauce tonight.' Noah smiled and got up. He un-tucked his tee shirt and walked to the door.

'Where are you going?' Luke asked.

'To the bathroom, I've got something I need to uh... 'unload'

Luke rose his hand and stood on the bed. 'Oh, I want to 'unload' too.'

Noah smiled at Luke it had been so long since he saw him smiling and happy.

'Noah' Luke murmured under his breath. ' We could 'unload' together.'

'Luke! Your parents and sisters are right downstairs.'

'That's right Noah, they aren't up here. Well then, least lay by me, I promise I won't touch ...him.' Luke said nodding to Noah's crotch.

Noah joked, 'Fine move over and don't hog the bed.'

Luke wiggled his cute ass over to one side of his bed.

Noah gave Luke his medicine and he downed it with some water.

Noah teased Luke again. 'Let me see.'

Luke opened his mouth wide.

Noah laughed. 'I'm kidding Luke. I'm sure you swallowed them.'

They layed on their backs staring at the ceiling. 'What are you thinking about Luke?'

Luke began to sniffle 'I'm remembering how you fed me tonight, and the last time Drake fed me. It was at the diner. He..He fed me a french fry.' Tears rolled down his face.

Noah wanted to kiss his tears away and make him feel better, but knew he'd only be doing it for selfish reasons.

Noah said softly, 'I remember, he got ketchup on your mouth then he licked it off.'

Luke nodded and rubbed his eyes.

Luke said sadly, 'He really liked you Noah. He wanted to help you with your dad. He wanted the three of us to go out to a movie, or take a walk, just do a bunch of things together so you wouldn't be all alone with that bastard.'

.Noah smiled and wiped a tear from his eye. 'He was a good person Luke.'

Luke smiled sadly and said quietly, 'I know.'

Noah gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

Luke and Noah layed on their sides facing each other. Luke touched Noah's cheek with his finger and traced an invisible line to his mouth. Luke then followed the outline of Noah lips with his fingertip, barely touching them .

Noah closed his eyes and let out a sigh of content.

Luke slid his fingertip delicately over each of Noah's eyelids. Then down his nose stopping at Noah's chin. Luke tenderly touched the outer shell of Noah's ear, tickling him.

He felt Luke move closer. He opened his eyes as Luke leaned and kissed him with his soft, silky-smooth lips.

Luke gently licked Noah's top lip. Noah moaned deeply, 'Ohh Luke.. you...uhhh.'

Noah pushed Luke down on the bed hovering over him. He knew this was wrong, but Luke was so irresistible.

Passionately he asked in Luke's ear. 'What do you want Luke?'

Luke stomach fluttered and his heart thumped in his chest. He said seductively, 'Kiss me Noah ...Please.'

Noah bent down and kissed Luke on the lips. They both opened their mouth's to taste each other. The kiss soon became heated as Luke grabbed Noah's ass and bucked his hips against Noah's

Noah knew he had gone too far when Luke moaned in his ear 'Fuck me Noah.'

Noah kissed Luke's ear and whispered back. 'That's not what you need baby.'

Luke moaned again. This time at Noah's pet name for him.

'Please?' Luke begged.

'Sorry beautiful, I can't do that to you.' Noah smoothed Luke's hair back.

Luke got tearful. 'Please!! Noah I want you inside me. I want you to cum in me. Please!'

He began sobbing, tears streaming down his face.

Noah held Luke in his arms. He breathed into Luke's ear, 'Luke, baby, when the time is right. It's not right now. If you want to feel close to me then hug me, okay. Sex isn't going to help you feel better sweetheart.'

There was a loud knocked at the door.

Noah said, 'Come in'

Lily walked in finding her son sobbing in Noah's arms.

Lily was afraid of Luke's state of mind and asked, 'Is he okay? Luke are you okay?'

Noah assured her. 'He'll be fine. We've been talking and he's going through a lot of emotions right now. He misses Drake and I think he misses being close to someone.

Lily smiled thankfully at Noah, 'Thank you Noah for helping him. He has been pushing everyone away. I'm glad you're his friend.'

She closed the door. Noah laid down and cradled Luke in his arms. Luke rested his head on Noah's arm.

Luke quickly fell asleep while Noah stared at the beautiful boy in his arms.

Noah stroked his blondish hair, running his fingers through it, and smelling strawberries.

Luke started to mumble and jerk in his sleep. Noah quietly whispered 'Shhh' into Luke's ear a few times. Luke stopped moving about and murmuring.

Noah must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Lily was trying to wake him up.

She smiled at Noah holding her son as he peacefully slept.

'Holden's going to give you a ride home now. It's 9:30 p.m.' Lily said in a hushed voice.

'Oh sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm kind of immobile with him lying on my arm.' Noah whispered back.

Noah began to pull his arm from under Luke's neck but his shoulder hurt too much. Luke clutched Noah's waist and wiggled back into Noah's body, then sighed.

Noah whispered, 'What should I do?'

Lily answered, 'We'll have to wake him up.'

Lily came to Luke's side of the bed and shook his arm. 'Luke honey, wake up. Noah needs his arm back, he has to go home. Come on Luke it's getting late.'

Luke opened one eye. Still clutching Noah's waist. 'No, he's staying with me mom.'

Lily stated firmly 'Luke he needs to go home now. I'm sure his parents want him home soon.'

Luke said groggily, 'No. I want him to stay. Don't make him leave.'

Noah spoke up 'Actually, my mom died of cancer when I was young. It's only me and my dad.'

'I'm sorry to hear that Noah.' She looked at Luke and said, 'Luke honey, get off his arm. I'm sure it's asleep by now.' She began to raise her voice. "Luciano! Get your ass up right now!'

Holden walked in and muttered, 'Shh the girls are asleep try to keep your voices down.'

Holden went and shook his son 'Luke, I'm taking Noah home now.' He sighed and asked Noah, 'Can you just pull your arm out?'

'Umm... it was dislocated last week it's still sore. I tried to pull it out already,'

Luke mumbled, 'Can't.. he stay here.. his dad hurts him.'

'What?!' Holden asked.

Noah became fearful and said, 'N...nothing, its nothing. Come on Luke let me go now.'


	7. Chapter 7

Luke fell back into a deep sleep. The medicine he was on totally knocked him out.

'Noah, what was Luke talking about? Did your dad do something to you?' Holden asked stunned.

Noah responded rapidly, 'No, Luke's been babbling since he fell asleep.' I _could just imagine what my dad would do to me if he was confronted by Luke's dad!_

Holden raised an eyebrow and asked with doubt, 'Are you sure?'

'Yes sir, I'm fine.' Noah looked him, hopefully convincingly, in the eyes.

'Okay. I'll pull Luke up and you'll be home free.' Holden said.

Luke was like a rag doll when Holden lifted him up.

Noah pulled his arm out and Holden laid Luke back down.

'Thanks. Mr. Snyder.'

'No problem Noah. Are you ready to go?' Holden asked.

Noah nodded and said, 'I just need to get Luke's books out of my bag.'

'Good night Noah.' Lily said.

'Good night, Lily.' Noah replied as Lily walked out of the room.

Holden added that he would go start the car and meet him outside.

Noah walked to the desk and took out Luke's homework and books. He took another look at Luke sleeping soundly. He walked over to Luke and kissed him tenderly on the lips and whispered in his ear, 'Sleep well baby.'

Noah careful and quietly closed Luke's bedroom door behind him and walked downstairs.

Lily caught him before he left and stated, 'Thanks again Noah, I can tell you care about Luke very much. You're welcome here anytime.'

Noah grinned at her and said, 'Thank you Lily. I really appreciate that.'

Holden dropped Noah off at home and left after waving goodbye.

Noah quietly sneaked into into his house. The light instantly turned on, blinding him momentarily.

'Where the hell have you been?' Winston shrieked.

'I told you yesterday. I had to help out a friend. He's been absent and needed his homework.' Noah announced shakily.

'You didn't tell me shit! You liar!' He slurred. 'Who were you with? Some queer?' His dad hissed.

'No, he's just a friend.' Noah lied.

Winston reached out and grabbed Noah by the hair. 'When are you fucking going to learn? You can't lie to me!' He stammered.

Noah winced as his dad pulled his head back forcefully by his hair and hit him across the face.

'See? I know what I'm talking about! I'm smarter and bigger than you! You're never going to learn are you? You fucking idiot! Why do you make me beat this into you. My son isn't a fag! Got it?!'

He pushed Noah to the floor.

Noah scrambled to get away, but Winston lurched at him and caught his shirt.

He pulled Noah back up, but Noah lost his balance and fell, hitting the back of his head on the coffee table.

Noah tried to scoot backwards but came up against the table.

'Dad! Stop it!' Noah cried out.

'No! You stop it! I know what you did! I can smell that pervert on you. You make me SICK!'

Winston picked up Noah by his shirt again.

Noah got in a few punches, but that made it all the more worse for him.

'You even hit like a Goddamn fucking sissy.' He pushed Noah back down to the floor.

Noah screamed at him, 'Dad stop! You're hurting me!'

Winston kicked him in the stomach.

Noah recoiled. It was hard for him to breath.

He took a kick in the ribs and yelled at his dad. 'You stupid, sick, abusive, bastard!'

That got him another kick in the ribs.

Noah cowered and covered his face.

His dad began to pummel him on the back.

'Are you gonna quit it huh? Are you gonna quit fuckin' boy's Noah? You fucking degenerate. You're a disgusting sick fuck! You're repulsive, I can't even look at you! Are you going to cry too? Get out of here you queer! I never want to see you again! Take your shit and leave!'

Noah got up. He ran to his room and grabbed some clothes.

He walked back into the living room and was hit in the chest with his book bag. He caught it and stuffed what little clothes he had in his arms into the bag.

'Where am I supposed to go?!' Noah yelled.

'Just get out of here you freak!' Winston pushed him out the door.

Noah took his phone out of his bag and called Jake to pick him up.

Jake came right away and Noah got into his car. They sped off as Jake looked at Noah up and down.

'Jesus Christ Noah! You look like crap. What the hell happened to you?' Jake looked nervous. 'I'm taking you to the police station right now!'

'No Jake I can't, He'd kill me.' Noah looked scared.

'He could kill you one of these times anyway. You have to press charges now. I'm not taking no for an answer Noah.'

Noah could see that Jake was serious. 'I don't know...'

'I do.' Jake drove to the police station after he phoned his parents to let them know where he'd be.

The cop they talked to took Noah's statement. Jake helped explain that there was a history of violence in Noah's home. He told the officer Noah had come to school with a black eye, a dislocated shoulder, split lips and other bruises.

Noah was taken into a private room. He had to strip and get pictures taken of his bruised body. He was asked if he wanted to go to the hospital. He declined treatment stating that he would be alright.

Jake advised Noah to press charges. An arrest warrant was issued and Noah had to fill out more paperwork.

It was the middle of the night when they finally left the police station.

'Where do you want to go?' Jake asked.

Noah responded, 'I can't go home. What if he gets released?'

'He won't, don't worry. You can stay with me tonight.' Jake replied.

'What about your parents and won't Evan get mad?'

'I don't think so, I already told him about you and what I did to you after we went to the diner. He won't care if you sleep over.' Jake answered.

Noah was having a hard time falling asleep. He was afraid his dad would come after him. He worried about where he would go, what he would do, and where he would get money.

His body was so sore. He finally fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning.

Luke woke up in the morning, alone in his bed. _Why does everyone leave me? _He tried to call Noah on his cell, but he wasn't picking up.

The first message he left for Noah was, 'It's Luke, Why did you leave? I really need you now. Please call me.'

In the second, call he was angry. It had been hours since he called the first time. 'Noah, pick up dammit! Where are you?'

The third was an apology . 'Noah, I'm sorry I yelled before. Are we okay? Did I do something? Why won't you talk to me? Please call me when you get this. I really want to see you.'

Luke waited impatiently. He ended up being so distraught that his parents couldn't calm him down.

Lily felt bad for Luke. She thought he was distraught over Drake, so she suggested, 'Why don't you call Noah?'

Because he freakin' won't answer his cell!' He yelled, agitated at his mom.

Noah woke up late in the afternoon. He had nightmares the whole time he slept. He rose out of Jake's bed and walked into the living room.

Evan and Jake were making out on the couch.

Noah coughed and the two broke apart.

Evan turned around and said, feigning anger, 'I hear you slept with my boyfriend.'

Noah replied snottily, 'Yeah I did! The operative word is slept. Nothing happened, Evan.'

'I'm just fuckin' with you Noah.' Evan laughed.

Noah narrowed his eyes at Evan and frowned.

'Leave him alone Evan.' Jake poked Evan in the ribs 'We had a long night.'

Jake called out to Noah, 'There's some take-out in the kitchen if you're hungry, Noah. You can watch this movie with us if you want to.'

Noah walked to the kitchen and ate half an egg roll. He wasn't very hungry after last night and his stomach felt like it was churning.

He walked back upstairs to Jake's bedroom yawning. He took his cell out of his bag and tuned it on. He had four messages.

The first one was his dad cursing him out and threatening him. Noah bit his lip nervously as he listened to his dad's ranting.

The next three were from Luke. He sounded so desperate do he called him right away.

'Oh. Hi Noah.' Luke sounded sad.

'Hi Luke. I'm sorry I didn't have my cell on. I was busy last night.'

'Doing what?' Luke questioned.

'Umm..I'm not going to burden you with that right now. How are you?'

Luke begged Noah, 'I miss you. Can you come over? Please? My mom said she will come and get you.'

'Actually I'm at Jake's. I'll have him give me a ride to the farm.' Noah stated.

'Oh. Forget it then. I understand you're busy. Bye.' Luke hung up.

Noah shook his head. Luke was so sensitive.

Noah hoped he would get past mourning Drake and blaming himself for his death.

Evan and Jake drove Noah to the Snyder farm. Noah thanked them, grabbed his bag and knocked at the front door.

Holden and Lily were extremely happy to see him.

Lily asked if Noah had eaten dinner and that she would gladly heat something up for him.

Noah smiled and said, 'I ate something before I came, but thanks just the same.'

Lily warned Noah about Luke, 'He's pretty upset about something. He's been snapping at us and his sisters all afternoon.'

'I think I know why. I'll just go up if that is okay.' Noah replied.

'Good Luck. I hope you get him out of the funk he's in. I know he's strong underneath, but he's going through so much. You seem to have a way with him. Holden and I are so grateful to you.' Lily smiled at Noah, then in a motherly way rubbed his arm up and down.

'No problem. Thanks. Lily.' Noah blushed.

Noah walked up the stairs. He stood outside Luke's bedroom door. He couldn't hear anything. At least Luke wasn't crying. It nearly broke his heart to see Luke cry.

There was nothing Noah could do for him except be there and listen to him.

Noah knocked and opened the door. Luke was lying on his bed sleeping. His sisters ran down the hallway yelling, 'You're it'... 'No, you're it!'

Noah quickly closed the door, but Luke had woken up. He saw Noah closing the door and quickly closed his eyes.

Noah silently went to the bed, sat down and took his shoes off. Luke looked so peaceful when he slept.

Luke moaned so Noah laid next to him and held him.

Luke rolled over into him, his body facing Noah. Luke placed his hands between Noah's legs.

Noah let out a gasp and looked down at Luke's hands. Noah removed Luke's hands being careful not to wake him.

Noah looked back up at Luke's face.To his surprise, Luke's eyes were open and focused on him.

'I thought you were asleep,' Noah laughed.

'I was until the brats woke me up.'

Noah smiled and brushed Luke's hair away from his face. 'Did you have a good nap?'

'It was okay.' Luke looked at Noah suspiciously. 'What were you doing with Jake? Are you dating him?'

'Luke! No! I wouldn't do that to you. Why would you say something like that. That really hurts. He's my friend. He  
helped me out with a problem I was having, that's all.'

Luke pressed on, 'Were you _with _him Noah?'

'Not like that. I stayed over. Why? Are you jealous?' Noah asked teasingly.

Luke sulked and replied, 'No, I just thought you would spend time with me today.'

Noah smiled and said, 'I'm here now. What do you want to do?'

Luke gave a devilish smile.

'Besides that, Luke. Lets just talk okay?' Noah said.

'Can you stay here tonight? Please? I love when you cradle me in your strong arms.'

'That's up to your parents Luke.'

'I'm an adult. They didn't care when Drake...' Luke sighed, then continued. 'when he stayed over.'

'Drake stayed over here?' Noah questioned.

'Yeah, a couple of times why?'

'Are you...did you and he...' Noah asked jealously. He hoped Luke was still a virgin.

Now it was Luke's turn to tease Noah. He smiled sheepishly and said, ' What Noah? Do you want to know if he screwed me?'

'Noah's voice seemed to raise an octave when he asked, 'Did he Luke?' Noah prayed Drake didn't.

Luke winked at him and said, 'No, he didn't.' He chuckled. 'I'm saving myself for someone special.'

Luke smiled at Noah, caressed his cheek, and asked, 'Are you someone special Noah?'

'God, I hope so!' Noah said pinching Luke's nose between his finger and thumb. 'Got your nose.' Noah laughed.

'Noah,' Luke said seriously. 'That joke was funny when I was like.. two. We're grown men. We can play 'got your cock.' Luke reached out and placed his hand on Noah's crotch and rubbed it, getting him hard.

Noah laid back and let Luke rub him through his jeans. 'God, Luke that feels so good.'

'Does it?' Luke asked seductively.

'Noah took a deep breath and held it in. 'Luke you have to stop.'

Luke took his hand away reluctantly. Noah groaned when Luke removed his hand, but he knew it was the right thing to do at this time.

Noah kissed Luke on the cheek.

Luke protested and yelled, 'Hey kiss me on the lips!'

'I can't. I won't be able to control myself.' Noah smiled.

'Then I'll kiss you! Luke took Noah's face and held it lovingly in his hands. He slowly met Noah's lips and kissed him passionately.

'Luke, stop. You're making '_him'_ move.' Noah said huskily.

'You're not very fun Noah.' Luke crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lip, pouting.

Noah giggled, 'Besides being a brat, you seem to be feeling better or is that because I'm here?'

'Don't flatter yourself.' Luke laughed, trying to tickle Noah.

Noah cringed, 'OW! Luke! PLEASE STOP! That REALLY hurts me.'

'Sorry. I thought you would be ticklish.' Luke apologized.

Noah gasped, 'Oh usually I am, not today though.'

Luke looked into Noah's wincing face. Luke asked, 'Hey, are you okay?'

Noah nodded and said, 'Lets just talk.'

Luke said feeling confident, 'There is something I do want to say to you about my doctor appointment yesterday.

Noah stated, 'Luke, you don't have to tell me.'

Luke was assertive and said, 'But I want to. I want you to know how I feel, okay?'

'Okay.' Noah waited.

'My Doctor and I talked about ...Drake and how I feel so responsible and guilty for...his death.'

Luke sat up. Noah did too. Luke took Noah's hand in his own and squeezed it.

'We talked about you too.'

Noah asked worriedly, 'Luke? Is this bad?'

'No, but at the time I was angry and upset, and I said if you hadn't moved here, I wouldn't have gotten feelings for you and I wouldn't have broken up with Drake. I thought he'd still be alive. But, I want to tell you that...'

Noah let go of Luke's hands and stood up looking angry and hurt.

'Noah! Let me finish!' Luke shouted.

'Why, so you can blame me? You're right, I wish I never moved here. Thanks for your fuckin' revelations Luke!'

Noah slammed the door as Luke yelled, 'Noah, wait!'

Noah went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands and tears running down his handsome face.

Holden had heard the yelling. He walked into the kitchen intending to go upstairs. Instead, he saw Noah sitting at the table shaking.

Noah quickly wiped his tears when he heard footsteps come into the kitchen. He looked up and saw Luke's dad staring at him. _What if Luke's dad is like my dad and hates men who cry?_

'Are you alright Noah?' Holden asked with growing concern.

'I'm fine.' Noah mumbled.

'You don't sound fine, son.'

Noah looked up at Holden in shock. _He called me son?_

Noah felt welcomed for the first time in his life and decided to let some of his feelings out. 'Well...Luke blames me for Drake's death. He just told me that if I hadn't moved here, Drake would still be alive.'

'What do you have to do with Drake's suicide?' Holden asked.

'Nothing.' Noah commented sorrowfully.

Holden raised his hand.

_Oh No! _Noah winced and ducked out of habit, but Holden gently placed his hand on Noah's shoulder.

Noah moved away in slight pain.

'Oh, Noah. I'm sorry. Is that your sore shoulder?' Holden asked.

Noah nodded, somewhat embarrassed by his lack of trust in Holden.

'How did that happen?' Holden questioned.

'Umm...' Noah tried to think how someone could dislocate a shoulder, but he couldn't think of a plausible reason.

'Noah, is what Luke said last night true? Your father hurts you?'

Noah was tongue tied.

Holden kept talking. ' Did your father dislocate your shoulder? Be honest. I just saw you flinch when I raised my hand, like you were afraid I was going to hit you.'

Noah sighed. 'Yes my dad did it, but I went to the police last night with a friend of mine. My dad has been arrested and I don't know for how long. He kicked me out of the house last night and I can't bring myself to go back there.'

Holden was taken by surprise. Here was a strong, intelligent, young man that got beaten by his own father. What kind of person does that?

'Noah, I'm so sorry. Is there anything Lily or I can do for you?'

Noah shook his head.

'Are you hurt anywhere else, besides your shoulder? Did anything happen after I dropped you off last night?'

'Umm, just some bumps and bruises. I'll be okay.'

Holden said sympathetically, 'Come here Noah.'

Noah hesitantly rose out of the chair. Holden carefully gave him a hug watching out for Noah's shoulder.

'I'm sorry, if I had known about your father I would have let you stay last night.' Holden said regretfully.

'It's not your fault. He's just an ass. He doesn't understand me and if I come home late he assumes I was out doing something I shouldn't be doing.'

'Do you have somewhere to stay?' Holden asked concerned.

Noah nodded. 'My friend said I could stay with him tonight.'

'Well you're here now, you might as well stay here. I know Luke would love the company. He was extremely angry we had you leave last night. We just didn't want your dad to worry. We want you to stay for as long as you need, okay?'

Noah nodded and smiled.

Holden smiled back and said, 'Now, back to Luke and Drake. I'm sure Luke didn't mean to blame you. He's trying to rationalize Drake's death. He's in distress. He's being very blunt and saying things I'm know are hurtful, but I honestly don't think he means them. I know how trying it must be for you, just be patient. Okay?'

Noah nodded and asked, 'Um..do you mind if I grab a shower. I kinda had to leave in a rush last night.'

'Sure. Luke has some p.j. bottoms in his dresser. I'm sure he won't mind if you wear them.'

Noah replied, 'Thank you, sir.'

Noah went upstairs. He could hear Luke swearing and having some sort of tantrum in his room. He shut and locked the bathroom door, then took his shower.

Noah was still hurt that Luke blamed him for Drake's death. He had no say in where he and his dad ended up living. As soon as the school got suspicious of his bruises when he was younger or when his dad lost his job, they moved.

The phone rang in the kitchen.

Holden answered, 'Hello. Snyder residence.'

'Hello. It's Mike Dramon, Drake's father.'

'Oh hi. How are you and your wife doing? Lily and I are so sorry for your loss. Drake was a very pleasant young man.'

'Thank you, that means a lot to me. Janet and I coping day by day. I called to ask how Luke is doing.'

'I'm afraid not too well, we're taking it slow.' Holden replied. 'He's overwrought with guilt. He blames himself because he broke up with Drake that night.'

'Well, I'd like to talk to him, if that's alright with you.'

Holden said, 'Sure, Just one moment.'

Holden covered the phone and yelled, 'Luke.. phone!'

Luke came downstairs when he heard his dad and looked around for Noah. He didn't see him.

Holden handed him the phone, 'It's Drakes dad.' he whispered.

Luke looked afraid.

Holden smiled and nodded his head. He whispered, 'It's okay Luke.'

'Hello?' Luke said quietly.

'Luke? How are you doing?' Drake's dad asked.

Tearing up he said, 'God, I am sorry. If I had known he was going to...'

Mr. Dramon interrupted Luke. He said, 'Drake had some mental problems... depression and other things I won't get into Luke. We thought moving to a smaller town would help him, but it didn't. He was in and out of therapy. We did everything we could for him and medications didn't work either. We watched him change into someone we didn't know.'

A sob escaped Luke's mouth.

'We don't blame you, so please stop blaming yourself. Are you getting help?'

Luke answered with a raspy voice, 'Yes'.

'Good, let your family help you. Family is the most important thing in your life. Take care.'

'Thank you, bye.' Luke hung up.

Holden asked if he was okay.

'Yes. He said Drake had some mental problems. Where's Noah? He didn't leave dad, did he?!'

'Relax, Luke. He's taking a shower.'

'Okay.' Luke calmed down.

Noah dried off in the bathroom. He took his briefs out of his bag, put them on, then wrapped a towel around his body. He dashed across the hallway to Luke's room. He slammed the door and went to Luke's dresser. He found a pair of blue p.j. bottoms. He slipped them on and started riffling through the dresser for a tee shirt to cover his beaten torso.

Luke walked in angrily, until he saw Noah's gorgeous body covered in bruises.

'Holy shit! What happened to you?' Luke yelled. He shut the door and locked it. He walked over to Noah and gently touched his back. 'What the fuck? Did that asshole do this? Noah! Talk to me.'

'Yes Luke he did. He is in jail right now.'

Luke turned Noah around delicately, looking at his body with shock and sadness. He glanced up at Noah's face with concern.

Noah smiled shyly at him. ' Lets not dwell on me, ok? I feel like a freak as it is.'

'Okay then, Umm..' Luke tried to think of something to say. With a lame attempt, he asked, 'What are you looking for in my drawers, handsome?' Luke smiled with unease.

'A tee shirt, but I guess I don't need one now.' Noah said.

'Were you going to hide this from me? Why?' Luke asked sadly. 'I want to know everything about you, even this. It must hurt horribly!'

'Not as bad as what you said to me about moving here.' Noah said as he sat down on the bed.

Luke sat next to him. 'You have a tendency to jump to conclusions. Are those my pajama bottoms?'

'Yes' Noah answered.

'So you can stay?'

Noah nodded.

'Yay a sleepover!' Luke kissed Noah's cheek.

Luke stated somberly, 'I just got off the phone with Drake's dad. He said Drake had some sort of depression. I guess I never saw that side of him.' Luke slumped over on Noah's good shoulder.

Noah put his arm around Luke and held him in his arms.

'You know,' Luke began, 'You left off in a huff before and didn't let me finish what I was saying.'

'I heard you, you said if I hadn't moved here Drake would still be alive.' Noah looked at Luke, then looked away.

'No, I started to say.. I was angry and upset while I was talking to my Doctor. I told her that I thought if you hadn't moved here Drake would be alive. Then I told her I realized if you hadn't moved here, I wouldn't have met you. I am so, so happy that I have met you. Every time I see you or think about you my stomach flutters, my heart pounds so hard in my chest, I could swear you can hear it. You have such an affect on my body. I just want to be near you all the time.'

Noah whispered in Luke's ear, 'Me too. It takes all of my self control just to keep my hands off your body, baby.'

'Mmm, you don't have to you know.'

'I know Luke. Let's wait a while. We haven't even had a first date yet.' Noah smiled. 'We can always do '_other'_ things in the meantime.' Noah said playfully.

Luke's eyes got wide and his heart raced with anticipation at what Noah might suggest.

'You know Luke, we can go sledding, ice skating, skiing...' Noah smiled.

'I could slap you right now! Oh sorry. I'd never hit you, Noah. I'd tickle you if you weren't so sore. I thought you were talking about something else.' Luke smiled.

'Why? Is your mind in the gutter, baby?'

Noah laughed when Luke nodded.

Noah asked, 'Do you always have dick on the brain?'

Luke whispered, 'Just yours Noah.'

Noah's stomach flip flopped. He closed his eyes and said, 'Let's change the subject. What did your mom call you last night?' Noah asked.

Luke thought for a moment and teased, 'Hmm... you mean shithead, or was it dipshit?'

Noah chuckled and answered, 'No! It was a name!'

'Oh! By my full first name, Luciano.' Luke laughed.

'That's sexy! Luciaannoo.'

Luke smirked and said with sarcasm, 'Yeah real sexy. I only hear it when someone is yelling at me. I associate it with getting into trouble.'

'Really?' Noah leaned over to Luke's ear and whimpered, 'Uhh, Luuciaaanno Uh...Mmmm.'

Luke licked his lips and scowled at Noah. 'You asshole! Why do you do that? Now _I'm_ all hot and bothered.'

'Good, because you did that to me last night not to mention when I got here.'

'You're a jackass!' Luke joked. 'You just wait, I'll get you yet.'

Luke tried to kiss Noah but he moved out of the way and flipped Luke down on the bed. He held Luke's hands above his head. 'Now your gonna get a puppy kiss!

'A what?! ' Luke looked bewildered.

''This!' Noah bent down by Luke's cheek and wetly licked from his jaw up to his temple. 'A puppy kiss.'

'Ewww you just totally got my face all wet!' Luke scrambled up wiping his face on his shirt.

'Poor baby.' He giggled.

'Noah,' Luke asked getting serious. 'why do you call me that?'

'I won't if you don't like it.'

'I love it. I just wanted to know.'

Noah smiled. 'The first time I saw you in gym you were half dressed, I looked into your face and thought, 'Oh baby, I want some of that!.'

'Yeah right.' Luke said doubtfully. He got up and went to the dresser.

'I'm going to take my shower now. You behave in here.' Luke giggled.

Lily walked upstairs to say goodnight. The door was open to Luke's room so she walked in. She saw Noah's bruises and covered her mouth when she gasped. She said on the verge of tears, 'Oh Noah, you poor boy! Is there anything you need?'

Noah shook his head.

'Holden told me you'll be staying here for a while. We'll take care of you.' She came over to him and kissed him on the cheek. 'Goodnight sweetheart.'

Noah was still holding his cheek where Lily kissed him when Luke walked in wearing a pair of black boxers.

'What's wrong with you? You look totally dumbfounded!' Luke asked Noah as he shut the bedroom door and locked it.

'Your mom... she just kissed me goodnight on the cheek.'

'I know, she does that a lot. She caught me in the hall too. I told her I'm getting to old for that, but she does it anyway.'

Luke crawled under the blanket.

Noah said with awe, 'Wow, you're lucky.'

Holden yelled through the door, 'Good night boys'.

They yelled, 'Goodnight!' and turned off the light.

The moonlight came through the window bathing the room in shadows and moonlight.

Noah got under the blanket. Luke snuggled right up to his back, tenderly spooning him.

'Luke, please. I can't take it when your hot breath hits my neck. It's turning me on.' Noah turned onto his back wincing slightly at the pain when he moved.

Luke placed his arm across Noah's waist and kissed his shoulder.

'Noah? How many guys have you dated?'

'Um..Four. Why?' Noah asked

'I was just wondering. What about sex?' Luke whispered.

Noah teased, 'They were all male.'

Luke rolled his eyes and said, 'I know that! I'm talking about... sex.'

'What about it?' Noah whispered back.

'How many have you had sex with?'

'One.' Noah answered.

'Oh.' Luke said sadly.

'Oh, what?' Noah asked leaning on his elbow facing Luke.

'Why won't you have sex with me then? Besides saying the time isn't right.'

'Probably because of what you just said Luke.' Noah chuckled.

'It's the wrong time?' Luke said

'Yes, that's a big part of it. The other part is what you said before that.'

'What?' Luke asked in confusion.

Noah got more comfortable on his side and whispered in Luke's ear, 'Sex.' Noah continued to whisper, 'I don't want to have sex with you. I want to make love to you, baby.'

Luke gasped and whispered, 'You do?'

'Yes. Over and over and over until your ass is full of my hot cum.' Noah whispered.

He kissed Luke's mouth and gained entry to it. Luke moaned as Noah's tongue found his and probed it.

Luke mumbled, 'Talk dirty to me Noah.' as he squirmed out of his boxers. He palmed his erection and began to jack himself as Noah spoke.

Noah smiled and whispered, 'Oh God Luke! Okay. I'm going to rip your clothes off. Then I'll taste your luscious lips with my tongue, and force your mouth open. I'll plunge my tongue inside and tangle your tongue with mine. I'll move down to your neck nibbling and sucking on it.'

Luke's breath was coming out harder. As he imagined Noah's lovemaking.

'Noah continued with his description of what he planned to do to Luke. 'Mmmmm... Lucciaannoo... I'll rub your chest and kiss my way down to your abdomen. I'll move down, licking your huge cock, teasing it with my tongue. Then I'll take it all into my mouth.

Noah could hear Luke breathing hard and feel him trembling. Noah couldn't help himself, he wriggled out of his p.j.'s and his briefs, also getting naked.

He grabbed a hold of his own cock. 'Ohh...Mmmm.'

Luke threw the blanket off the bed. They were laying side by side jacking themselves off together.

'You stopped, keep talking.' Luke groaned.

'I'll pull my head back and forth slowly, feeling every single inch of your cock on my tongue. Luke pumped himself faster.

Noah stopped Luke's hand.

"Noah!' Luke whispered as loud as he could.

'Just wait for me, I want to cum with you, babe.' Noah moaned as he jacked himself.

Luke reached over and took Noah's hand. He wrapped it around his own cock. Then he grabbed Noah's cock.

They began getting each other off.

'Noah, what's next? Keep going, lover.'

Luke, slow down or I won't get through what I want to do with you.'

They both slowed pumping each other.

I'll keep sucking on your beautiful, delicious cock until you're about to cum, then stop.

I'll take my fingers and gently probe your ass. You'll be so tight, baby.

'God!' Luke pumped Noah a little faster. Noah did the same with Luke.

'Then, I'm going to rub lube all over my cock.'

They were both breathing heavily now.

'I'm gonna place the head of my cock right at the entrance of your ass and push it in, but just the tip. I'm going to go slow, inch by glorious inch, making you beg for it. Then you'll scream my name as I give you what you want... the thrusting of my cock into you... pounding..uh ..in and..out and..in. AH.. Uhh baby...Damn Luciannooo UH, UMMM... UHH! Noah rocked his hips up and down.

Luke came at the same time as Noah, thrusting his hips up and down. Whispering loudly, maybe even a little louder than Noah. 'NOA..AH UHHH!' He panted and groaned AHHHHH...UH..UH Fuck!

They each came on their stomachs and each others fist.

As Noah was catching his breath from Luke's hand job, he tasted Luke on his hand and said, 'Shit Luke, how is it you can taste sweet?'

'Is it sweet?' Luke asked gasping for breath.

'Yours is, wanna taste?' Noah held out a finger.

'Uhh, No. I'll taste yours.' Luke took his finger and stuck it in his mouth. 'It's a little salty, but I like it.'

Luke reached down to the floor and got the shirt he wore that day. He handed it to Noah to wipe off the mess they made on their stomachs.

'Noah?' Luke kissed him after cleaning off. 'Will you really do all of that... to me?'

Noah answered, 'I hope to someday.'

Luke smiled and kissed Noah's lips and said, 'Me too.'


	8. Chapter 8

Noah was planning his first date with Luke.

'Where do you want to go?' Noah asked him.

Luke grinned, 'I don't care, as long as I'm with you.'

'Hmm...I have an idea. Let me make a call first.' Noah told Luke.

Noah went up to Luke's room and closed the door. He called Jake to have him look up a phone number.

'Thanks Jake.'

'I'm glad you two are dating, Noah. Bye, have fun!' Jake said happily.

Noah dialed the number and made reservations. He wanted this night to be very special.

Lily sent Luke to the drugstore. Faith had become sick with the flu and needed a prescription and cough syrup. He was on his way home, rocking out to 'The Cure' on the radio.

Noah came down the stairs and asked Lily if he could do extra chores to earn some money for tonight's date. She had him wash the dishes from lunch, then clean out the barn and stalls. It took him hours to do it alone.

He came back inside looking haggard.

Lily felt bad for him and gave him a little extra money for his date tonight.

'Is that enough, Noah? She asked.

'It's plenty. Thank you.'

'No problem. You helped so much with Luke. I know he'll never forget Drake but you made it bearable for him to go on with his life.' Lily kissed his cheek.

'It was no problem. I enjoy taking care of him.' He smiled shyly.

Lily smiled. She could see when she looked into her son's eyes, how much he liked Noah. Looking at Noah right now with the smile on his face, she could tell he liked her son also. She just worried it was too soon for a relationship to flourish after Drake's death. It had only been two months. She didn't want either boy to get hurt.

Luke arrived home and slammed the car door. He ran inside the farmhouse and handed his mom the pharmacy bag.

'Where's Noah?' He asked his mom while looking in the living room.

'He went to take a shower. I had him clean stalls.'

Luke's face looked puzzled. He stated, 'Mom, that's my job. You shouldn't have made him do that.'

'He wanted to.' Lily answered.

'Yeah right. No one in his right mind would want to clean up horse shit.' He laughed and walked upstairs.

Luke went to his room and grabbed some clean clothes. He waited impatiently for Noah to hurry up and get out of the shower.

_  
_With his patience lost, Luke decided to check the door to the bathroom. It was unlocked.

He quietly walked in, locked the door, and got undressed. He smiled to himself as he reached behind the shower curtain and turned the water knob all the way to cold.

Noah screamed just like Luke's little sisters did.

Noah quickly spun around and turned the knob on hot again.

Luke was laughing so hard his stomach began to ache.

Noah sputtered, 'Luke? What the hell?'

'Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You were so funny screaming like you did.' Luke chuckled and stepped into the shower with Noah.

'What are you doing?' Noah asked, clearly shocked. They were used to kissing and jacking each other off in the middle of the night. That was as far as they ever went.

'I'm going to take a shower before you use up all the hot water. Duh! What does it look like I'm doing?' Luke stood under the hot water getting his hair wet.

Noah couldn't take his eyes off Luke's body.

_Damn! Luke has a slender, muscular body_! Noah thought to himself.

Noah snatched the soap and started to rub Luke's growing cock with it. Luke moaned and arched his back.

'Noah, will you go down on me?'

'No, we have to wait.'

'Noah,...I don't want to wait (gasp) anymore. Do you? (loud breath in) as much as I love, (loud breath out and a moan) your hand jobs,... I want ..you.'

'Just be patient, babe. I said someday remember?' Noah smiled.

Luke grabbed Noah's shoulder for support. He threw his head back.. Water streamed down his lean body. He groaned, gasped, and whimpered 'N..Noah... hot damn..SHIT.. ahhh uh uh...Mmm...Noaahh...uh', as he came on Noah's body. __

Luke fell against Noah's chest gasping.

Noah hugged Luke tightly in his muscular arms and kissed the top of Luke's head.

Luke gained composure after his powerful orgasm and looked up at Noah.

He kissed Noah's neck, gently biting at it.

Noah took Luke's head in his hands and kissed Luke with desire on his stunningly full lips.

Luke slid his hands down Noah's back and cupped his ass, pulling Noah closer until their cocks touched.

'Luke... '

Luke slid his hands lower as he knelt in the shower.

'Luke...are you sure? You've never gave me... one before.'

Luke wrapped his hand around Noah's shaft, tugging it gently.

He teased Noah's dick. He licked the tip and circled the head with his tongue.

'Mmm, baby. I want more.. suck it Lucianooooo, suck it hard.' Noah moaned.

Luke started to take Noah's length into his mouth and stopped. God it was so big.

Noah felt Luke hesitate.

'Relax your throat, baby.' Noah said. His hand running through Luke's wet hair.

Luke relaxed and was able to take it all in.

Noah sucked in his breath as Luke tightened his lips around his hard cock and sucked.

Noah moved his hands down to the side of Luke's head and rocked himself in and out of Luke's mouth. __

Noah knew Luke didn't swallow. He pulled out. And said 'Luciano I'm gonna cum.'

Luke quickly placed his mouth back on Noah's cock and sucked him dry as Noah came in his mouth.

'Fuck baby, Your lips and mouth feel so good on my cock. Thanks!'

'No thank you for letting me..' Luke stood up, smiled, then kissed Noah.

The hot water immediately went out, showering them in icy cold water.

Luke and Noah both screamed as they jumped out of the shower laughing.

Luke hugged Noah before they got dressed. Noah hugged back harder.

'Luke?' Noah asked as he stared into Luke's warm brown eyes, ' Will you be my boyfriend.'

Luke looked up at Noah, stunned. 'Are you sure? You wanted to wait to have relationship with me. What changed your mind?'

'You, baby. I can tell you're better. You don't blame yourself anymore and you seem so happy.' Noah kissed Luke's nose.

'Only because of you. You have been my rock, you've been here for me. Through all of my crazy moods and every hurtful thing I've said to you. I never meant any of it by the way.'

'I know Luke. I'm glad I can be here for you. Now answer my question.' Noah said impatiently.

'Oh hell yeah! I would love to be your boyfriend, Noah!'

Noah stated, 'You've made me so happy Luke. Now let's get dressed before we turn to icicles.'

'Don't you mean cock-cicles.' Luke laughed, getting dressed.

Noah shook his head and smiled as he put on his clean clothes.

They headed downstairs looking extremely hot as a couple. __

Noah's hair was almost black when it was wet, setting off his bright blue eyes. His eyes captivated Luke. They were the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He could stare into them all day.

Noah wore a light blue, buttoned down, shirt tucked into his black pants. The ones Luke loved because they showed off his tight ass.

Luke wore blue jeans and a tee shirt under a cranberry colored sweater. His hair was perfect, as usual. Noah always complained how long it took Luke to blow dry and style his hair. Noah loved how it looked though.

Lily commented on how they both looked so handsome. She noticed they were holding hands.

Before she could comment, Luke spoke up.

'Guess what, mom! Noah asked me to be his boyfriend! Isn't that great? I'm so happy right now.!'

Lily smiled and asked Noah politely if she could talk to him in the other room.

Lily commented, 'Do you think that's best for Luke right now? Maybe you should wait a while before this gets too serious. I don't want either of you to regret having a relationship while he's recovering.'

'Umm..I have been waiting...he broke up with Drake to be with me. We would have been going together way before that, if things didn't get misconstrued. I really like Luke...a lot and I would never hurt him. I hope you believe that.'

Lily smiled. 'What if you get hurt Noah? I think it's too soon for him to have a boyfriend. I'm sure Holden feels the same way.'

Noah smiled at her concern for him and for Luke. He stated, 'If I get hurt, I'll just cherish the time I did have with Luke. I really want to be his boyfriend Lily. He makes me feel good about myself. He makes me laugh, I love.. him.'

Noah felt a little uneasy telling Lily he loved Luke before he actually told him. He had said it though and he couldn't take it back. He hoped Lily wouldn't go and tell Luke.

'Have you told him yet? Does he feel the same?'

'No, I will tell him and I'm sure he feels the same way.'

'Okay then. I won't stand in your way. I'm glad Luke has you, Noah.' Lily smiled.

Umm..we won't be home tonight. Is that going to be okay?' Noah looked down at his shoes.

'Noah, thanks for letting me know. You both are responsible. Holden and I completely trust you both.'  
__

Noah asked, 'Can we use your car or do you need it tomorrow?'

'Sure take it. Faith is sick. I don't plan on going anywhere, besides we have Holden's truck if any thing arises.'

Noah helped Luke put his coat on, then zipped up his own coat.

Luke took Noah's hand and walked to the car.

Luke waited at the passenger door as Noah got in the driver's side.

Noah looked over and saw Luke standing at the door. What the hell... is he having second thoughts about going on our first date?

Luke knocked on the window.

Noah got out and walked over to Luke. 'Don't you want to go now?' Noah asked afraid of Luke's answer.

'Of course I want to go!' Luke smiled.

'Then get your cute ass in the car!'

'You didn't open my door, You asked me out. You have to be a gentleman Noah.' Luke stuck out his tongue and laughed as Noah opened the door.

Noah laughed. He took the joke further by putting Luke's seat belt on him, tightening it, and saying, 'Is my little princess good to go?'

Luke rolled his eyes at Noah.

'Noah laughed as he leaned into the car and kissed Luke's cheek. 'At least I didn't call you a queen!'

'If I'm the queen Noah, then you must be the joker. I can just see you in a funny hat, juggling... (ha-ha)...your balls!'

Luke burst out laughing at Noah's sour face.

_  
_'That's not funny Luke, that joke sucked.' Noah pouted.

'So do I Noah, remember in the shower?'

Noah slammed the door shut as Luke laughed at him.

_Oh, he's gonna get it later_. Noah smiled to himself.

Noah drove them into town. 'Where are you taking me?'

'It's a surprise, I can't tell you.' Noah smiled.

Luke scooted as far over as his seatbelt would let him. He murmured 'Is it a **big** surprise...Noaaahhh'

'Not really, we're here.' he pulled into the restaurant and parked.

Noah walked around to Luke's side and opened the door for him.

Noah held out his hand and Luke grabbed it, pulling himself up.

He kissed Noah's hand. 'Thanks babe.'

They walked hand in hand to the door. Noah opened that door for him also, but Noah caught Luke's arm before he could pass through the door.

He whispered in Luke's ear, 'You're welcome...princess.' He lightly stuck his tongue in Luke's ear and moaned 'Mm... your so hot... baby.' He pinched Luke's ass.

Luke jumped. 'Noah, let's go back to my bedroom. We can skip this.'

Noah replied. 'No hon, I've got reservations.'

'Fuck the reservations. Let's go!'

Noah placed his hand on Luke's lower back and and tenderly pushed him through the door. __

They were seated across from each other in a booth reading through the menu.

'What are you going to get, Noah?' Luke asked.

'Hmm, I'm not sure. What about you?" Noah answered.

'I want some Noah between the sheets. Hard, erect and naked. Mmmm, ahhhh. That sounds sooo good.' Luke said licking his lips. 'Do you think they serve that here?'

'Luke quit being naughty. What do you want to eat?' Noah giggled.

'How about...eating below your beltline at the 'Y'. 'Luke giggled then added, 'Noah, pull the pockets out of your jeans, like bunny ears. I'll kiss your 'bunny' on the nose.'

He laughed at Noah's face. 'I'll have the umm... all the meat I can eat!!' Luke laughed harder.

The waitress came over. Luke was still laughing, so Noah ordered for them both.

She stared at Luke and asked Noah if he was okay.

'Yeah he's fine. He just thinks he's funny.' Noah chuckled at Luke. 'Don't you, goof ball.'

The waitress smiled at both of them and left.

'Jeez Luke, what have you been taking?' Noah asked.

"Nothing, I just can't wait to get my new boyfriend home in bed. Can we get this to go...please?'

'No, relax. I want to have a nice meal with you. Can you manage that for me?'

'Yeah spoilsport.' Luke took a drink of ice water.

Noah took off his shoe and placed his foot on Luke's crotch.

Luke spit out the ice water. 'Damn, Noah! You told me to relax and you're trying to heat things up.'

Noah laughed. 'Oh, you can play with my head but I can't play with yours?'

_  
_'You just played with my head Noah.. with your foot.' Luke whispered, smiling with his lop sided sexy mouth.

Noah grinned. 'Truce?'

'Sure, but it's back on in my bedroom.' Luke said suggestively.

'Deal.' Noah agreed.

The waitress came back with their drinks. Then their food.

'Do you need anything else?' She looked at Luke.

Luke giggled looking at Noah. 'Oh yeah, but he said I can't have it.' Luke winked at him.

'Oh? Why not?' she asked looking at Noah's face. 'Don't we serve it?'

Noah burst out laughing. 'I'm sorry. He's being obnoxious. Luke, knock it off.'

The waitress walked away and Luke smiled at Noah.

Noah puckered his lips and blew a kiss to Luke.

They ate quickly, not finishing their food.

The waitress returned and left the check near Luke.

Noah grabbed it and took out his wallet. 'Hmm...' He hummed aloud.

'What's the matter, Noah?' Noah tore off the bottom of the bill and gave it to Luke.

Noah got up and walked over to the register to pay.

Luke watched Noah walk away, then he looked at the piece of paper.__

Stacy: 555-6498  
call me Luke

Luke chuckled. Poor Noah. He took a sip of his water.

Luke got up and walked up behind Noah and grabbed him around the hips. Luke rested his chin on Noah's shoulder.

'Now I've got a jealous boyfriend and a girlfriend. Luke squeezed Noah's waist.

'Are you ready?' Noah asked as he grabbed them each a mint.

'Yup, lets get going. Are you okay Noah? Are you jealous? Cuz I was just kidding.'

No, I'm not jealous. Should I be? Are you 'bi'?' Noah asked smiling at Luke.

'What? No!' Luke yelled a little too loudly.

Noah smiled. He put his arm around Luke and kissed him fully on the lips.

He whispered in Luke's ear 'Take it easy baby. I was just fucking with you.'

'Noah,' Luke scolded, 'the next time you fuck with me...it better be the real thing.'

Noah said, 'Luke! You have a filthy mind tonight! This is our first date! I'm not easy! You're lucky that I let you kiss meat all! I am not a slut.' Noah laughed.

'Then I'll make you my slut Noah.' Luke held Noah's hand. 'Can we go home now?'

'In a bit, there's one more surprise I have for you.'

Noah pulled into a hotel in the middle of town.

Luke looked at Noah. 'Are you serious?!'

'Yes, if you want to. I made the reservations, but if you're so keen on going to your bedroom we can go there. I can stuff a sock in your mouth so you don't scream loudly. And believe me, you are going to scream, Luciano.'  
_  
_  
Luke was silent.

'What's wrong? I thought you would be happy. Is it too soon?' Noah worried about Luke.

Noah gently turned Luke's face to him with his hand on Luke's chin.

Luke had tears in his eyes.

"Luke? Oh Shit, I'll take us home.' Noah reached for the keys to start the car.

'No I'm ready. This is a great surprise, but.. you really want me?' Luke questioned.

'Of course I do Luke! Why wouldn't I? Luke look at me hon.'

Luke looked up into his boyfriend's beautiful eyes and smiled at him.

Noah took Luke's face in his hands.

'Luke, baby. You make me so happy, I want to spend all my time with you. I don't want you to be out of my sight for one day, or even one minute. I love you.'

Noah brought Luke's head close and kissed him on his lips.

Noah tasted salty tears and wiped Luke's cheeks with his thumbs.

'I love you too Noah.'

Luke moaned as Noah played with his hair and nipped at his neck.

'Noah, Noah! Let's go inside and get more comfortable. Want to?'

'Mm-hmm.' Noah murmured into Luke's neck.

Luke didn't want to wait for Noah to open the passenger door. He was up and out of the car before Noah even opened his own door.

'Hurry, we won't have much time if you don't get a move on.' Luke pulled Noah out of the car.

'What's the hurry? We have all night.' Noah said laughing at Luke's impatience.

'Oh, we do?'

Luke was so excited to get Noah's clothes off of his gorgeous body.

'Yes, so relax. We can take all night if we want to.' Noah smiled.

Noah checked in and signed their names in the registry.

Luke looked around. He had never been to a hotel before. This one had a brass chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling. Sconces on the gold and dark green wallpaper. On the floor was dark green and gold colored carpeting.

Noah came up behind him. 'Ready hon?'

Luke nodded shyly.

They walked through the lobby and got on the elevators.

Luke unzipped Noah's coat and untucked his shirt.

He reached underneath Noah's shirt while watching Noah's face and touched his stomach.

'Your hands are damn cold Luke.' He reached for Luke's hands and pulled them out from under his shirt.

He warmed them between his own hands.

The elevator dinged and they got off.

They found their room easily. Being a gentleman, Noah let Luke in first.

Luke walked in. He looked around trying to memorize it. He wanted to remember the room where he was going to lose his virginity to Noah.

'Well? Do you like this room?' Noah asked.

Luke walked up to Noah and kissed him. He whispered in Noah's ear, 'It's perfect.'

Noah took off his coat, then walked over to Luke. He took off Luke's coat and hung it up next to his. He never took his eyes off of Luke. He watched Luke look all around, opening drawers and looking under the bed.

Luke's eyes turned and rested on Noah's face. Noah was smiling.

'You've never been in a hotel before have you?' Noah chuckled at Luke's curiosity.

'No, does that matter? A bed is a bed, right?'

Noah walked up to Luke. He took off Luke's sweater and tee shirt.

Noah rubbed Luke's chest and kissed his neck.

Luke stepped back. 'Take off your shirt Noah.'

Noah did.

Luke moved back up to Noah feeling Noah's abdomen.

Luke undid the button on Noah's pants then the zipper.

Noah moaned as Luke slipped off his pants and briefs.

Luke kissed Noah's stomach, down Noah's leg, and back up the other leg to his cock. He cupped Noah's ass and closed in on his hard, huge cock.

Luke kissed the tip of it, eliciting an arousing moan from Noah. He took his time licking up then down Noah's shaft.

Luke felt Noah tremble as he wrapped his mouth around Noah's erection. He cupped Noah's balls as he bobbed his face against Noah's abdomen.

Noah ran his fingers through Luke's hair, feeling the silky smoothness against his stomach. He moaned and pushed himself further into Luke's throat as he came hard in Luke's mouth. Noah gasped and catching his breath. 'Damn baby!'

Noah pulled Luke up and kissed him, prying his mouth open forcefully. Noah wedged his tongue inside of Luke's mouth meeting his tongue and entwining it with his.

Luke moaned in Noah's mouth as they kissed.

Noah reached for Luke's button on his pants. He undid it and the zipper.

Noah broke the kiss and pulled down Luke's pants, getting him naked.

'God Luke, you are so beautiful. I would have waited forever for you, just to be with you like this. Go lay on the bed.'

Noah walked to his coat hanging by the door and reached in the pocket. He pulled out some lubrication.

Luke had destroyed the bed. All the blankets and sheets fwere on the floor.

'What the hell Luke?' Noah laughed.

'I just thought we wouldn't want to get all tangled in them.'

Noah kissed Luke's head. 'Good thinking.'

He set the lube on the table by the bed and laid on top of Luke, chest to chest.

"Noah,' Luke moaned and kissed his ear. 'You feel so good on top of me.'

'It does feel good doesn't it, baby?'

Noah kissed Luke's neck sucking hard on it.

Noah then licked his way over to each nipple circling them with his tongue and gently nibbling on them.

Luke closed his eyes as Noah watched Luke's expressions. 'Shit Noah, that feels so good!'

Noah smiled to himself.

Noah nibbled and sucked on Luke's stomach and abdomen as Luke wiggled under Noah.

'Is that good Luciano?'

'Oohhh yeah, mmmm..go lower Noah, Please?'

'Where Luke? Down here at the 'Y'?'

Noah took Luke into his mouth and twisted his tongue all around Luke's cock.

Luke pulled at Noah's hair and let out a loud moan. 'Uhhhh, Noah, that feels fuckin' great!' Luke yelled.

Noah stopped when he tasted pre-cum.

'Hey!' Luke yelled, 'I wasn't done!'

'Hush, babe.' Noah said as he grabbed the lube.

Noah put a glob on his fingers and sat between Luke's legs.

'If anything I do hurts you, tell me to stop okay? We'll go slow.'

Luke nodded and closed his eyes.

'Honey just take a deep breath and relax.'

Luke did. He felt Noah's finger touching his asshole and inserting a finger.

Luke's eyes rolled back as he screamed 'AHHHHH... UHHHH!!

'Are you okay babe?'

Luke couldn't speak. He was caught up in this delicious sensation coursing through his body.

He nodded instead.

Noah inserted another finger moving them both in and out slowly.

He added some more lubrication. Luke was so tight around his fingers.

He added a third finger when Luke gasped.

Noah's fingers filled Luke. He felt Luke tighten on them.

'Still okay?' Noah asked.

'Noah... I want...you inside.. me now!

'Um, I don't think your ready yet. You're still tight baby and I don't want to hurt you.'

Noah's long fingers were deep in Luke's ass.

'Try to relax, as I move in and out okay?

Noah felt Luke's muscles relax when he rubbed his abdomen.

'Noah? Am I ready yet?'

'I think so, stay relaxed okay baby?'

Luke looked at Noah and turned over onto his stomach.

'You don't want to look at me when I make love to you?' Noah asked.

'Then how do we...?' Luke began to say.

Noah got up and grabbed a couple of pillows to put under Luke's ass.

He positioned himself back between his lovers legs. He grabbed the lube again and squirted it on his cock.

'Luciano, will you rub it on me?'

Luke smiled. 'Sure.' Luke sat up.

He spread it all over his erection. _This big fuckin' cock is going to be inside of me!_ Luke thought as his stomach got butterflies in anticipation of Noah being inside of him. He couldn't wait.

Then he thought of something.

He placed his hand on Noah's chest. 'Stop."

'What's the matter kitten?' Noah asked

'What the hell did you just say? Kitten? So you think I'm a pussy now?' Luke laughed.

Noah smiled 'Are you having second thoughts?'

'No umm...do you have a condom because I don't and...'

'Luke, I'm safe. I haven't had sex since I was sixteen. I've been checked so many times I can't stand the sight of a needle.'

'Really?' Luke asked.

'Yes, it was two and a half years ago and I still get checked regularly. I'm totally sure. I guess if you want I could go buy some condom's at the store.'

'No its not that... won't... it hurt...?' Luke asked.

'Oh the friction. That's what the lube is for so I can slide in and out of you easily. You really are wet behind the ears aren't you?'

'Shut up.' Luke warned Noah .

'Are you tight, Luke?' Noah felt if Luke was. 'Mmmm... You're ready hon. Do you still want to?'

'God yes! I want to be with you so bad.'

Luke laid back down. Noah placed Luke's legs around his body.

Noah placed his cock at Luke's entrance, teasing him.

'Just feeling your cock right there..makes me want to cum Noah.'

Noah chuckled. 'Me too. Ready?'

'Yes! I am! Give it to me Noah, ram your cock into my ass. Make me cum!! FUCK ME !!

Noah smiled at Luke's begging.

He probed Luke's ass with his cock, gently entering Luke.

Luke was going ape shit, breathing heavily and moaning loudly.

He waited impatiently for Noah to get to the hilt of his shaft, totally entering him.

Noah took his time entering Luke although he really wanted to pound himself into him. It was taking a long time for Luke to adjust to Noah's size.

He moved inch by agonizing inch watching Luke's face for any indication he should stop.

Luke was trying to relax but it hurt. He remembered Noah rubbing his abdomen. He closed his eyes and forced himself to concentrate on relaxing. He took deep breaths and slowed his breathing. That seemed to help.

Noah was going deeper and deeper into Luke's ass.

They moaned at the same time at how good it felt.

Luke placed his hands above his head and groaned.

Always impatient, he pushed off the headboard and shoved himself onto Noah's cock and yelled in delight.

Noah looked astonished. 'Fuck Luke, are you okay?'

'Fuck yeah, I'm in heaven! Now fuck me Noah! Fuck me hard and fast baby.' Luke shouted loudly.

Noah slid in and out of Luke easily, feeling Luke's body surround his cock. 'Damn you feel so good Luciano.

Noah went faster trying to match the thrusts Luke was making with his hips.

'Ohhhh Noahhhh..uh uh Shit!!... Luke shouted and moaned loudly, then arched his back. His thick cock was so hard, erect and throbbing for Noah.

Luke's cum shot out in explosive spurts all over his stomach. His heart was beating so fast he could hear the pounding in his ears.

Noah screamed, 'Mmmm...Luciannnnooo..uh..fuck...baby!!'

Noah thrust hard against Luke's ass, forcing his cock the deepest it would go.

Noah flooded Luke's ass with his hot sticky cum.

He collapsed on Luke's stomach, squishing Luke's cum all over both of them.

'Time for a shower.' Noah said. ' You coming?'

'I just did Noah, ha-ha!' Luke grinned.

They made love in the shower. Then once again when Luke woke Noah up in the middle of the night.

They slept in after an exhaustive night.

Noah woke up first. He stood up and got dressed, then turned on the television. A commercial for Viagra was on.

Noah chuckled thinking he might have to use some the next time, as Luke couldn't get enough of him.

He walked over to the bed tickling Luke's feet to get him up. They had to be out in less than a hour.

'Wake up baby..' Noah crawled on top of Luke kissing his chest and neck. 'Come on sleeping beauty, your prince is here.'

Luke groaned and covered his head with the blanket.

'Leave me alone unless you have coffee and a donut.' Luke shouted from his hiding place.

The news came on. Noah glanced at the screen, mesmerized. 'Oh SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!'

Luke sat up 'Wha...?'

He looked at the screen and saw Winston Mayer on the screen.

'That's my fuckin' dad Luke! He's out ! WHY IS HE OUT?'

Luke answered 'They said something about bail or something. I couldn't hear with you shouting.'

'What am I going to do? He hates me! WHERE CAN I GO?'

'Let's go home. We'll be safe there. I'll drive.' Luke said. He stood up and got dressed quickly.

Noah turned to Luke. 'I'm so sorry my dad had to ruin this morning for you. I wanted to take you to breakfast, but..'

'That's okay Noah. I'll make you one of my famous omelets when we get home.'

'Luke I just want to get out of here.'

'Let's go then.'

They walked hand in hand outside.

Noah stopped abruptly, dropping Luke's hand.

'God...Oh Fuck..Fuck...FUCK!! Luke... look out.'

Noah tried to stop his dad by standing in front of Luke.

His dad pushed Noah out of the way yelling into Luke's face.

'You're the little FUCK that corrupted my son! YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!' Winston shouted in a drunken rage.

He punched Luke in the face, splitting his lower lip. Luke quickly covered his mouth in pain.

He pointed at Noah. 'YOU FUCKING SICK MOTHER FUCKER!

'FUCK YOU DAD!! Noah screamed.

Winston grabbed Luke around the neck.

He pulled a pocket knife out of his coat and held it to Luke's neck. One slice would cut right through Luke's aorta and he would bleed to death. Winston grinned evily.

Noah cried, 'DON'T HURT HIM!'

A small crowd gathered. Someone called the police. They were there within minutes.

The two cops drew their weapons.

'Drop the knife NOW!' The cops yelled to Winston.

'NO! This disgusting pervert is gonna die!' Winston screamed.

He held the knife closer to Luke's neck.

Luke gasped as he felt the cold steel against his neck.

'I SAID DROP THE KNIFE! YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!' The cop couldn't get a clear shot with Luke standing defenseless in front of Winston.

'OH YES I DO!' Winston yelled back.

The other cop went and radioed for backup. The cop aiming his gun at Winston distracted him as his partner ran behind a car facing Winston's back. He had a clear shot and took it.

He shot Winston in the head as the cop facing Luke yelled, 'DROP DOWN KID!'

Luke felt his legs give out and he fell onto his knees.

Noah clutched Luke's hands and pulled him up.

Luke gazed at Noah, not sure what just happened. It was so surreal. He didn't even feel the pain on his lip anymore.

'Noah?'

'Jesus Luke! Are you okay baby?' He hugged luke close as tears ran down his face. 'I thought I was going to lose you.'

He kissed Luke all over his face, covering every inch with short pecks.

'Here.' He handed Luke a Kleenex from his coat pocket. He held it to Luke's lip and told him to hold it there.

'I...What happened?' Luke asked.

'They got him Luke. We don't have to worry about him anymore!' Noah exclaimed.

Luke turned around as an ambulance drove up.

They placed Winston in a body bag after checking for his vitals.

'It's over.' Noah said.

Luke hugged Noah for dear life.

'I'm sorry...about your dad.'

'Don't be. I'm not.'

The paramedics checked Luke to see that he was okay.

The cops let Noah drive Luke home on the condition that they come to the station in the morning and make a statement.

Noah pulled into the driveway to the farm and helped Luke out of the car.

The house was empty, they were all alone.

Luke took Noah's hand and led him to their bedroom. He held onto Noah as he rubbed up against him.

Luke whispered into Noah's ear, 'Noah, Thank you.'

Noah answered, kissing Luke's ear, 'Let's forget about it.'

'Forget about what?' Luke answered and smiled.

Noah laughed as they fell together on the bed.

Things got heated fast. Luke was alive, Noah's dad was dead, and they were together after months of waiting.

Noah made passionate love to Luke twice.

'I love you so much babe.' Noah kissed the tip of Luke's nose.

'I love you too, Noah.' Luke smiled lovingly into Noah's glimmering blue eyes.

END


End file.
